The dream of your life
by MlleDream
Summary: Kim ne se scarifie pas à l'aide d'instruments coupants, ne joue pas avec le feu, ne ment pas à son entourage, ne gaspille pas la nourriture et ne reste jamais passive lorsqu'elle peut aider. Pourtant elle n'a pas que des amis. De vieilles connaissances ressurgissent quand on s'y attend le moins…
1. Chapter 1

/ !\ Les personnages et une partie de l'univers appartiennent au monde de Stéphenie Meyer dans la prodigieuse Saga = Twilight. / !\

Bonjour !

Je suis vraiment contente de poster cette nouvelle Fanfiction sur le couple **J**ared et **K**im, qui a réussi à ouvrir une porte de mon imagination –farfelue ?-. J'y ai longtemps réfléchi et j'ai enfin sauté le pas grâce à une motivation naissante. En lisant tant d'histoires, toutes aussi géniales les unes que les autres, je m'y suis mise petit à petit en espérant effleurer le même succès.

Mes deux personnages principaux n'ont, toutefois, pas le même cadre de vie. En effet, Kim ne vit pas à la Push et n'y a jamais mit les pieds, elle n'étudie donc pas avec Jared. (Tout ceci est expliqué dans le premier chapitre.)

Mon récit se déroulera pendant une période de vacances, celle de Noël, qui est juste une période magique selon moi. Le point de vue des personnages sera varié afin que vous ayez une idée plus vaste de se qu'ils ressentent, pensent et manigancent.

Les Cullen n'ont pas prévu d'interférer dans mes chapitres pour le moment. (Vive Jacob ^^ !)

Il est possible qu'il y ait des fautes dissimulées dans le récit… Mon correcteur (Word) et moi-même nous en excusons d'avance. Si vous venez à en apercevoir une, veuillez m'en faire part s'il vous plait, car je sais que la lecture n'en est que plus gênée.

J'espère que ce premier chapitre vous fera lire la suite.

MlleDream.

Correctrice du chapitre: **Gold D. Asuna (Merci ! )**

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : L'Hiver, cette merveilleuse saison.**

PDV Kim :

**« -Ne reste pas là, il t'a vu ! »**

**C**omme dans un film muet en noir et blanc, aucun son ne sortait de ma bouche. Incapable de parler, de bouger et d'agir. Je me retrouvais à l'état de spectatrice, obligée d'assister à une pièce que je connaissais sur le bout des doigts. Rien ne mettait inconnu, que ce soit le décor, les personnages ou bien les péripéties de la scène. Fermer les yeux ne changerait pas ce qui se déroulait dans ma tête. A chaque fois que je m'endormais mon rêve devenait cauchemar. Le seul moyen que j'avais d'y échapper était de me réveiller, chose impossible. Je savais aussi que me pincer n'y ferait rien.

Prisonnière n'opposant aucune résistance, je me résignais et attendis _ce_ bruit, _ce_ son qui hantait mes nuits, celui-là même qui m'indiquait que l'enfer commençait.

Un ricanement sinistre se fit entendre : une voix d'homme familière, pénétrante, envahissante et terriblement mielleuse.

Mes muscles se crispèrent, mon sang se glaça et mes yeux se fermèrent d'effroi. Le sol se déroba et un tout nouveau fond remplaça la prairie dans laquelle je me trouvais. Le soleil fut absorbé par de sombres nuages, des feuilles mortes remplacèrent le tapis d'herbe fraîche et de fleurs, de vieux arbres aux formes sinistres apparurent et une pluie battante se mit à tomber.

Je fus prise de panique, mes dents se mirent à claquer et mes membres grelottèrent. J'avais froid... Un vent glacial vint faire virevolter mes cheveux et _ça_ débuta.

°À côté d'un arbre, se trouvait une petite boule de poils blanche qui semblait apeurée. L'animal essayait de se fondre dans le décor, espérant qu'on le confonde avec le manteau de neige qui recouvrait la forêt. Il le savait, son prédateur approchait. L'adrénaline prenait possession de son corps et son cœur tambourinait si fort dans sa poitrine que l'on aurait pu l'entendre à l'orée des bois si seulement le vent se taisait. Comme si l'élément en voulait à la petite créature, il se mit à souffler plus fort dans sa direction, dévoilant sa position.

_Crac_.

Repéré, l'animal détala aussi vite que ses pattes le lui permirent. Il franchit les obstacles de Dame nature sans se retourner. Son souffle l'abandonnait, épuisé il se mit à ralentir, sa vue devint floue. Sa vie ne pouvait pas finir comme ça, il devait persévérer, penser à sa famille qui attendait impatiemment son retour. Mais personne ne l'aiderait, toute la nature dormait à poings fermés dans les bras de Morphée. Et même si elle était éveillée, qu'aurait-elle pu faire face au prédateur qui le coursait ?

Son poursuivant se savait plus fort, plus rapide, plus confiant et plus puissant. Il voulait dominer et savourer le regard des victimes qu'il dévorait.

Il rattrapa le pauvre animal et de ses crocs en fit jaillir le sang. Ce lapin avait-il réellement eu une chance face au loup ?

L'hiver serait rude cette année.°

Humide. Froid. Désagréable.

Instinctivement je portais ma main à mon front, pour y découvrir un torchon mouillé. Je me redressais brusquement le faisant tomber sur ma couette. Un gémissement de douleur sortit de ma bouche, vite étouffé par ma main que je plaquais contre cette dernière. Je m'empressais de remonter la couverture jusqu'à mon menton et m'enfonçais dans le matelas en retenant une grimace.

Ma grand-mère s'assit sur le bord du lit et me caressa tendrement les cheveux d'un geste maternel, ne prêtant aucune attention à mon étrange comportement. Elle ferma les yeux et soupira.

**« -Tu as encore fait un cauchemar. C'est le troisième depuis que tu es arrivée, Kimberl…Kim**,s'inquiéta Nanny. **Je pense que voir un psychologue pour en parler serait bien … »**

Je baissais les yeux, fuyant son regard. _Trois mauvais-rêves en deux jours : un véritable record ! _pensais-je amère. Je n'en faisais qu'un tous les deux jours avant que mes parents ne prennent cette 'dure' décision de m'envoyer ici.

C'était en novembre que mes géniteurs m'avaient annoncés que je passerai entièrement les vacances de Noël ici, à la Push. Malgré mes nombreuses plaintes et supplications ils m'avaient affirmés que leur choix avait été fait. Mes parents m'avaient expédiée ici dès que la cloche de fin des cours de Chicago avait retenti. J'avais à peine eu le temps d'embrasser mes quelques amis que je m'étais retrouvée dans le vol de Seattle. Ils avaient promis que tout s'arrangerait, qu'il fallait juste que je passe du temps loin de chez moi, que je prenne un bon bol d'air pur et que surtout j'arrête de me scarifier car cela ne servait à rien. Comment leur faire comprendre que ce n'était pas moi ? Que je n'étais pas la responsable des dégâts sur mon corps ? Que m'éloigner ne changerait rien ?

Dans tous les cas, depuis que je m'étais installée chez mes grands-parents à la Push, mes cauchemars se faisaient plus réguliers et réels. La situation empirait. Je perdais le contrôle de mon esprit, comme si une personne extérieure en prenait possession, se l'appropriait et s'amusait à me faire vivre tout ça. Au début, j'avais du mal à y croire. Ce n'était qu'une hypothèse. Mais comment expliquer l'état de ma peau à mes réveils ? Car oui, lorsque le cauchemar devenait trop violent, mon corps était blessé, parsemé d'entailles, de bleues et même parfois de brûlures.

Je n'étais pas somnambule et je prenais soin de dormir loin d'objets coupants ou pouvant me blesser. Je ne pense pas qu'il soit possible de se couper avec un oreiller ou une pantoufle, mon hypothèse est donc que le problème vient peut-être du monde réel. Il faut que je me renseigne dans une de ces boutiques de magie dont j'ai entendu parler, pour m'éclairer ou tout au plus, passer un bon moment de rigolade.

Croyant sans plus aux évènements surnaturels, je m'étais néanmoins contrainte d'admettre qu'il était possible que quelqu'un ai le pouvoir de s'infiltrer dans ma tête. Ainsi, avoir l'aide d'un 'spécialiste' m'aurait bien aidée… Ce problème allait sûrement finir par me tuer. De plus, je suis certaine de connaitre cette voix qui hante mes nuits. Le souci est que je n'arrive pas à l'identifier.

Je ne peux pas en parler à mon entourage parce que l'on me prendrait pour une folle… Une échappée de l'asile ou pire, pour ma mère lorsqu'elle monte sur la balance !

**« -Ce n'est rien**, la rassurai-je d'une voix endormie. **Je regarde trop de films d'horreur, ça doit être ça. »**

Un énième mensonge qui traversait mes lèvres. Certes, j'aimais ces films d'épouvantes, d'angoisses, ceux qui arrivaient à donner un nouveau rythme à mon cœur, ces films frissons qu'on ne regarde qu'à moitié mais qui nous font nous sentir vivant, néanmoins, je suis persuadée que ces chefs-d'œuvre n'en sont pas la cause.

**« -Nanny, évite d'en parler à mes parents. Ils feraient une panique pour rien, tu sais comment ils sont.**

**-Très bien, rendors-toi mon ange. La nuit n'est pas finie et ta vieille mamie a sommeil.»**

Elle embrassa ma joue, éteignit la lumière et quitta la pièce en fermant la porte et en faisant glisser ses chaussons sur le parquet.

Mon réveil indiquait 4 h 24.

Bien sûr que cette nuit n'était pas terminée, l'astre lunaire était encore haut dans le ciel, et c'est ce qui me terrifiait… Je sais, vous devez penser : elle regarde des films d'horreur et d'ordinaires, -ou pas-, cauchemars l'effraient ? Ma très honnête réponse : oui tant que je ne joue pas dans le film en question. Je préfère largement être du côté du 'public' que du côté de 'l'actrice'. Et ce qui me fait peur c'est que les rôles sont en train de s'inverser.

Le goût du sang s'immisça dans ma bouche et une odeur métallique me chatouilla le nez. Je retirais mes couvertures et plaquais une main sur ma gorge. _Merde_. Je sortis précipitamment du lit et me dirigeais vers la salle de bain reliée à ma chambre par une porte. Je me plaçais devant le miroir et examinais les dégâts. Une longue entaille partait du haut de ma mâchoire et finissait sa course plus bas, à la base de mon cou. Heureusement, elle ne paraissait pas profonde et mettrait peut-être une semaine à disparaître. Je cherchais dans la boîte à pharmacie de quoi me désinfecter en faisant le moins de bruit possible. Une fois ceci fait je retournais m'allonger en laissant la plaie sécher à l'air libre.

**« -Rahh, ça fait mal… »**

Je retenais une grimace à chaque mouvement de cou et je tentais de me concentrer sur une autre partie de mon anatomie pour oublier la souffrance.

Ce n'était pas ma première 'égratignure' infligé par un mauvais rêve. J'avais pris pour habitude de me réveiller avec du sang sécher à divers endroits de mon corps. Mes nuits me tuaient à petit feu et mes gémissements ravivaient les braises.

Je sortis du dessous du lit un cahier dans lequel je narrais tous mes rêves et cauchemars. Je me mis à le rédiger, puis une fois fait je décidais de somnoler jusqu'au lever du jour afin d'éviter de replonger dans un profond et dangereux sommeil.

Je devais penser à autre chose, comme: Qui étais-je? Comment je me percevais ?

Mon esprit partit en monologue et je pensais à toutes nos présentations de bases, qui sont en faite des descriptions de nous-même que nos chers professeurs nous obligeaient à réciter en classe, pour nos oraux de français et d'espagnol:

_Je m'appelle Kimberly Conweller, j'ai seize ans, je suis née en avril, je suis de passage à la Push chez mes grands-parents car mes géniteurs qui habitent à Chicago ne veulent plus de moi. Enfin si, mais ils me prennent pour une folle et ont préféré m'envoyer ici pour fuir leurs responsabilités. Un caractère jovial, légèrement timide, méfiant, doux, sympathique et généreux peuvent me définir dans mes instants de vantardise. J'ai un visage ovale, des yeux marrons ainsi que des cheveux bruns mi-longs, les oreilles percées, une silhouette fine qui avoisine les un mètre soixante-et-onze, de longs ongles que je prends soin de vernir, un bonnet C, des menstruations régulières et euh… Mais qu'est-ce que je raconte ? Est-ce que des élèves ont besoin de connaitre ces détails ? Je manque vraiment de repos, _pensais-je en baillant,puis je repris :

_Quel est mon but dans la vie ? Avoir un vrai petit copain -pas juste une semaine- avant la fac, connaitre l'amour, me faire des amies pendant ces vacances, vivre dans une grande maison avec un terrain immense, avoir deux enfants qui s'appelleront Jade et Jackson, recueillir les animaux sans refuges, voyager dans le monde, faire du droit, dessiner, prendre du bon temps. En bref je veux juste vivre heureuse. Mais pour l'instant, mon principal objectif est de découvrir ce qui hante mes nuits, ce qui m'inflige des dégâts et ce qui faut faire pour stopper ça. Je veux également découvrir pourquoi la personne qui fait ça, si elle existe, a jeté son dévolu sur moi. Agent Kimberly pour vous servir !_

Je me répétais ce discours en boucle dans ma tête en l'agrémentant et en le modifiant, car oui, il ne fallait pas que j'oublie qui j'étais, ce que je voulais et ce en quoi je croyais.

Les minutes puis les heures défilèrent et enfin vint l'aurore, ce qui était le spectacle le plus magnifique et coloré de ma journée.

Je me levais dès que je perçu un mouvement dans la maison. Mes grands-parents devaient déjeuner, comme à leur habitude à l'heure des poules ce qui pour une fois m'arrangeais. Mes membres étaient endoloris et mon cerveau se plaignait du temps de repos minimum qu'il n'avait pas pu avoir ce qui le fatiguait. Je pense que je devais être à deux jours sans sommeil s'il fallait comptabiliser ce temps.

Je m'étirais et portais une main à ma blessure : elle commençait légèrement à cicatriser. Je passais dans la salle de bain afin de me nettoyer le visage et de désinfecter une deuxième fois la plaie. J'enfilais un peignoir, enroulais une écharpe autour de mon cou afin de cacher la marque et descendis les escaliers en trainant des pieds.

**« -Bonjour**, les saluais-je d'une voix rauque. **Deux secondes. »**

Je me retournais et toussais un bon coup avant de reprendre d'une voix qui me correspondait mieux:

**« -Bien dormi ? Il fait froid ce matin, vous avez éteint le chauffage ? »**

Je m'approchais de ma famille et leur fis la bise, tout en remerciant Nanny de s'être levée pour moi cette nuit. Je me fis griller deux tartines et les beurrais avant de les déguster.

**« -Tu n'as pas ouvert tes volets n'est-ce pas? **soupçonna mon grand-père, Charles, en buvant une tasse de chocolat chaud fumante.

**-Qu'est-ce qui te fait penser ça ? **demandai-je en me servant un jus d'orange.

**-La réaction que tu n'as pas eue alors qu'il neige dehors... » **m'appris ma mamie.

Mes petits yeux en manque de sommeil s'arrondirent d'étonnement. Il neigeait à la Push ? Un sourire envahit mon visage et je voulus me précipiter à l'extérieur pour danser au milieu des flocons. Hélas, deux grandes mains sévères me retinrent et une voix m'ordonna d'aller m'habiller avant de sortir.

Je me résignais donc à monter afin d'enfiler des vêtements plus chauds et adaptés au froid hivernal.

Cette saison qu'était l'hiver avait pour don de raviver l'espoir, de réconcilier les personnes, de souder les amitiés et de réchauffer notre cœur malgré le climat.

En prenant garde de camoufler mon cou avec une écharpe, je mis des gants, un bonnet, deux paires de chaussettes et finissais par me maquillais. Une fois prête, j'ouvris enfin mes volets, laissant la brise me caresser le visage quelques secondes. Je frémis à son contact et plongeais mon regard sur le tapis de neige qui recouvrait le paysage.

Quelque chose bougea derrière un arbre et j'aperçus un homme vêtu d'un épais et large manteau sombre. _Un voyeur ? Un SDF ? _Dans tous les cas, il disparut dès que j'eu détourné le regard. _Bizarre_.

Sans y prêter plus d'attention, j'enfilais mes chaussures et partis dans le jardin. Je retrouvais mon âme d'enfant, me comportant comme si j'avais moins de onze ans. Je me mis à éclater de rire avant de bondir dans la neige, de ramasser mes empreintes de pas, construire un bonhomme de neige, m'étaler et faire des anges avec mes bras et mes jambes lorsqu'un flash vint m'éblouir les yeux.

**« -Qu'est-ce que tu fais, Nanny ? **me plaignais-je en me rapprochant d'elle.

**-Des souvenirs ma puce**, me répondit-elle. **Au fait,** **papi demande si tu peux aller chercher le journal, je ne pense pas qu'ils passeront ce matin. Prend cet argent et va à la boutique qui se trouve deux rues plus loin, juste en face de la boulangerie. Fais attention ça glisse.**

**-Et la voiture ? »**

Elle me fit les gros yeux et je m'empressais de rajouter :

**-D'accord, à tout de suite. »**

De toute façon je n'avais rien de mieux à faire.

Pendant le chemin j'eus la désagréable sensation d'être épiée pendant que moi-même j'observais jouer les enfants que je trouvais très matinal.

Arrivée à bon port, je payais le journal et sortie lorsque je rentrais dans quelqu'un.

**-« Excusez-moi**, bafouillais-je. **Je ne vous avais pas vu.**

**-Je m'en doute sinon tu ne m'aurais pas foncé dedans**, rigola un jeune homme. **Oh et puis, ne me vouvoie pas, je suis presque sûr d'avoir ton âge. Je m'appelle Seth,** m'apprit-il. **Je ne t'ai jamais vu, pourtant tout le monde se connaît ici. Tu n'es pas du coin…"**

Il me fixa quelques secondes avant qu'un sourire illumine son visage.

**« -Tu ne serais pas Kimberly ? Tu es la petite fille des Conweller, j'ai raison hein ! Ils ont plein de photos de toi sur leurs étagères. Je le sais étant donné qu'ils invitent souvent mes parents à dîner, donc indirectement moi.»**

J'affirmais d'un hochement de tête.

**« -Pas très bavarde. »** remarqua-t-il.

C'est sûr que par rapport à lui qui fait la conversation tout seul !

Je levais mes yeux afin de voir plus précisément à qui j'avais à faire. Physiquement il était très impressionnant: grand, bronzé, un corps d'athlète, un visage à en faire tomber plus d'une malgré ses cernes, dommage qu'il soit fou. Et j'ai des preuves de ce que j'avance : premièrement il parle tout seul, deuxièmement il est vêtu d'un simple tee-shirt et d'un short, troisièmement à suivre …

**« -Je m'appelle Kim,** finis-je par dire pour me présenter plus convenablement, en insistant sur le prénom**. Je suis arrivée il y a deux jours, je ne suis pas beaucoup sortie ce qui explique pourquoi tu ne m'as pas vu. **

** -Je te ferais visiter à l'occasion, si tu es d'accord bien sûr, **proposa-t-il**. Il paraît que tu n'es jamais venue auparavant,** sourit-il. **Attend une seconde."**

Il décrocha son portable qui, je le supposais, devait être sur vibreur. Comment un objet si petit avait eu l'audace d'interrompre ce moment ?

**« -Maintenant ? Vous ne pouvez pas vous débrouiller ? **soupira Seth en levant les yeux au ciel.

**-…**

**-T'énerve pas Sam, j'arrive. »**

Il raccrocha puis me dit :

**-J'y vais, on se revoit bientôt. Passe le bonjour à tes grands-parents. »**

Puis il disparut en quatrième vitesse.

Je traînais sur le chemin du retour lorsque je reconnu le hurlement d'un loup. Mon sang se glaça. Je me remémorais ce lapin blanc que le monstre sans pitié avait déchiqueté. Tout ce sang qui avait coulé.

Un frisson me traversa l'échine. Le loup est une bête sauvage et dangereuse qu'il ne vaut mieux pas approcher. Savoir qu'il y en avait peut-être un ou plusieurs dans les environs me paralysais totalement.

**oOo**

**« -Papi, j'ai le journal, **criais-je sur le pas de la porte. **Au fait, j'ai rencontré Seth 'je-sais-pas-comment' qui m'a dit qu'il vous connaissait. »**

* * *

**J'espère que vous avez apprécié ce premier chapitre et que vous lirez la suite. **

**Laissez vos impressions, merci (:**


	2. Chapter 2

**Merci pour vos reviews (!) ça m'a fait très plaisir. Vos réponses sont en bas pour celles que je ne pouvais contacter.**

**J'espère que cette suite vous plaira également. **

**Corrigé (grammaire, syntaxe et orthographe) par Gold D. Asuna (:**

**oOo**

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : Lève-toi. **

PDV Seth :

L'appel de Sam ne me réjouissait pas. Je venais de conclure ma ronde et il fallait déjà que j'y retourne. Pourquoi ces satanées sangsues ne peuvent-elles pas dormir ? J'ai besoin de repos, je suis humain moi …. sans commentaire. En plus, je viens de faire la rencontre de Kim ! La Kim dont ses grands-parents nous parlent sans-arrêt. Ils ont raison. Elle est magnifique, même si elle porte beaucoup trop de couches de vêtements à mon goût… Il ne fait pas si froid que ça, si ?

J'arrivais à la lisière des bois et sentis une odeur nauséabonde. Je retirais mes vêtements avec rapidité, les entourais autour de ma cheville puis je mutais.

_-Je suis là Sam ! Où est le déchet ? _

_-Tu vois le vieux tronc d'arbre au milieu de la forêt près des rochers ? _M'expliqua-t-il.

Je m'élançai. Pendant qu'il me parlait, j'avais droit à ce que j'avais raté lors de ma courte absence et aux images en direct. J'aurais espéré rentrer chez moi : dormir. Personne n'avait vu le visage de la vampirette, seulement ses cheveux alors qu'elle courait à folle allure en espérant s'échapper.

_-Eh minus,_ m'interpella Paul, _si tu te grouillais qu'on puisse retrouver notre confort ! On n'avait pas vraiment besoin de toi, celle-ci n'a pas l'air très coriace, mais ce n'est pas moi qui donne les ordres donc ramène ta fraise !_

Il m'énerve celui-là ! Toujours à me montrer qu'ils sont meilleurs que moi ou que je n'ai pas d'expérience. Tu parles ! En plus, je suis fatigué, j'ai mal aux pattes, mes membres sont tout engourdis…

_-Arrête de geindre et bouge-toi. T'es une fillette ou un homme ?_ me lança Embry au moment où je fis une entrée fracassante.

Par 'entrée fracassante' je veux simplement dire que je me suis pris une racine qui m'a fait chuter et qui a provoqué l'hilarité de mes frères. On a beau se plaindre, une chasse aux vampires c'est toujours amusant, surtout quand mon côté maladroit s'en mêle.

_-Messire Jared Cameron est absent ? _Remarquai-je en me remettant sur mes pattes et en ébrouant mon pelage.

_-Il était, a priori, très occupé si tu vois ce que je veux dire,_ se moqua Paul. _Sa nouvelle copine ne lui laisse pas une minute de répit._

La meute repartie dans un fou rire face au sous-entendu. Sam nous rappela à l'ordre, il avait coincé la sangsue avec Quil et semblait embêté.

_-Qu'est-ce qu'il vous arrive, vous avez oublié comment on s'en débarrasse ? _Pouffa Jacob.

Je m'approchai de la scène, dévoilant mes crocs pour mieux riposter si elle se dégageait et nous attaquait. À hauteur de notre Alpha, je compris le problème. C'était encore une gosse, une môme ! Comment avait-on pu la transformer aussi jeune ?

La meute se tut et réfléchit. Représentait-elle une menace ?

La petite apeurée ne comprenait pas et n'opposait aucune résistance. Elle était blonde au visage angélique, avec des yeux de la couleur du sang et un corps extrêmement pâle.

_- Une vampire quoi, _lâcha Embry face à ma description.

_- On ne peut pas la laisser vivre, elle va grandir et assassiner des personnes,_ affirma Sam sans se préoccuper de la remarque précédente. _C'est notre boulot, on ne doit pas la prendre en pitié._

Personne n'avait le cœur à la démembrer, elle était trop jeune… Je rentrai mes crocs et m'apprêtais à me retourner lorsqu'elle se libéra agilement et m'écrasa une patte, me brisant la main. Un gémissement traversa ma bouche et mes frères réagirent au quart de tour : s'en était fini d'elle.

Un sanglot sans larmes s'échappa d'entre ses lèvres alors qu'elle nous remerciait, d'un murmure elle nous demanda de mettre fin à ses jours.

Sam lui mit le coup de grâce. Cette enfant n'aurait plus à souffrir et ne commettrait plus de crime.

Je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'un jour nous serions obligés d'abattre une enfant, ce n'était pas dans le contrat, si ?

_-Oh les mecs, Sethounnet est tout chamboulé,_ rie Embry.

_-Elle va revenir te hanter,_ rajouta Jacob d'un ton sinistre.

_-Arrêtez, _ordonna notre Alpha._ On rentre et personne ne parle de ça._

La meute se sépara et chacun retourna rapidement chez lui pour se détendre. Je bandai ma main, restai calme et attendit que mes os se réforment avant de rejoindre Emilie et Rachel pour la revanche au baby-foot.

PDV Kim :

J'enfonçai ma tête dans l'oreiller et me demandai pourquoi je leur avais posé cette question pour savoir qui était le mystérieux Seth.

Par curiosité bien sûr. Mais mes grands-parents voyaient ça comme un signe d'amour. Et puis quoi encore ? Je ne tombe pas sous le charme du premier venu –très - potable que je rencontre.

J'avais eu droit pendant près d'une demi-heure à l'éloge et à la biographie de ce cher inconnu. Il était soi-disant parfait, toujours prêt à aider, avait aussi un très bon comportement et œuvrait pour la bonne cause, mais ils ne s'étaient pas étendus sur ce sujet. '**Un bon gars comme il te faut**' m'avait affirmé mon grand-père.

Je rougissais comme une pivoine en y repensant. _Sors de ma tête Seth Clearwater_ !

oOo

Midi sonna et je descendis manger un bon gratin fait maison. À table, j'appris que l'occupant de mes pensées avait téléphoné et qu'il viendrait me rendre visite demain dans la matinée.

Je passais mon après-midi à dessiner le paysage enneigé jusqu'à la nuit tombée. J'allais encore faire des cauchemars, c'était une certitude. D'ailleurs, je n'avais jamais pensé à leurs significations. Avaient-ils un sens ? Quelqu'un cherchait-il à me faire comprendre quelque chose ?

Je pris un somnifère que je prenais soin de cacher sur une latte de lit et rejoins le pays des songes.

oOo

5 h 45.

Je sursautai et me redressai en serrant un coussin contre ma poitrine. Mon cœur battait la chamade et des sueurs froides me parcouraient le dos. Mes bras tremblaient sans que je puisse les en empêcher et je mis une bonne dizaine de minutes pour me calmer. En expirant et inspirant à la façon des personnes stressées ou paniquées, je me dirigeais vers la salle de bain, appréhendant une nouvelle blessure. Je m'inspectai sous tous les angles et je remarquai une légère coupure sur ma joue ainsi qu'un hématome sur ma hanche. _Pas de sang_. Reprenant un souffle presque régulier, je retournai m'asseoir sur le lit afin de rédiger mon journal.

Je ne passais aucune nuit complète depuis les vacances d'été.

Je pris le stylo accroché au cahier, notai la date et commençai ma rédaction :

Seule et perdue, j'étais prise au piège dans un labyrinthe. Je n'avais aucun repère et mes sens étaient tous en alerte. Je voulais quitter cet endroit, trouver une échappatoire ! Chaque nouvelle trajectoire menait à une impasse et des ronces me barraient le passage, prenant un malin plaisir à griffer sauvagement mon visage. Des hurlements retentirent : des loups. Encore des loups ! Dans l'épaisse brume, quatre paires d'yeux se distinguaient. Les gargouillements de leur ventre me prouvaient qu'ils n'avaient rien mangé depuis longtemps. Complètement inconsciente, je ramassais un caillou à leur jeter au museau. Il leur passa à travers. Ils ricanèrent, dévoilant leurs crocs aiguisés, puis l'un d'entre eux me propulsa contre un des murs de cette prison de pierre. Ils se rapprochèrent lentement, se laissant désirer puis bondirent vers moi et disparurent dans la brume avant que leurs griffes ne m'atteignent. Le voile se leva et j'entendis des plaintes de douleur. Etonnée, m'étant crue seule, je m'approchais de la source des gémissements et me reconnue. J'étais étendue sur le sol, me vidant de mon sang : j'agonisais. La bile me monta à la gorge tant la scène était macabre. C'était la vision de ce qui aurait dû m'arriver.

oOo

PDV Seth :

Il devait être à peu près onze heures lorsque mon poing frappa deux fois à la porte des Connweller. Ce couple âgé s'était installé ici de nombreuses années avant ma naissance. Le grand-père était fier d'avoir construit lui-même leur maison. Cette dernière valait en effet le détour pour son originalité. Elle était composée majoritairement de bois sur lequel poussaient des plantes aux couleurs somptueuses. Leur jardin était grand et M. Connweller passait son temps à son entretien, affirmant que rien n'était plus beau que Dame nature, parfois il en oubliait même sa femme.

La porte grinça et on m'invita à entrer.

**« -Ne reste pas dehors. Dépêche-toi avant que le froid ne s'engouffre. » **

Après les brèves formules de politesse matinale ils me demandèrent de patienter au salon où je m'assieds sur un fauteuil. De là, je pouvais apercevoir les fameuses photos de Kim installées sur le buffet en chêne. Des photos de tout âge : du ventre de sa mère à une autre où elle avait les cheveux plus longs que maintenant. Un sourire se dessina sur mes lèvres elle était vraiment jolie.

**« -Kim n'est pas encore descendue ce matin. Je suppose qu'elle se prépare**, m'informa sa grand-mère.

**-Et nous savons combien de temps cela vous prend, à vous les femmes. » ** Rit Charles en me faisant un clin d'œil.

Madame Connweller prit un coussin et donna de petits coups à son mari en lui disant de ne pas se moquer car c'était pour être jolie aux yeux des autres.

**« -Quels 'autres' si tu m'a moi,** riposta-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

**-Tu ferais mieux d'aller rejoindre Kim, mon garçon. Première porte au font du couloir à l'étage. »**

Je les remerciai et filai avant de me retrouver au milieu d'une conversation personnelle, autrement dit, une dispute qui ne me regardait pas.

L'étage était bien silencieux, aucun bruit ne parvenait à mes oreilles sensibles. De plus, il était plongé dans l'obscurité, mais je le connaissais assez pour savoir que le couloir était décoré d'une tapisserie ancienne dans les tons orangés et d'un meuble où s'entassaient de multiples affaires.

Je toquai à la porte de Kim et ajoutai :

**« -Hey, c'est Seth, ouvre. »**

Pas de réponse. Dormait-elle ? Etait-elle sortie discrètement ? Ou ne voulait-elle tout simplement pas me voir ? Après tout, je ne lui avais pas demandé son avis sur ma venue et nous nous connaissions à peine.

Je décidais de vérifier. Je pris mon courage à deux mains et lentement j'ouvris la porte, essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible en évitant les gestes inutiles. La pièce n'était pas éclairée mais de fins rayons de soleil transperçaient les volets et me permettaient d'y voir plus clair. L'espace était modeste et la décoration avait été faite à la va-vite. Quelques croquis étaient accrochés ainsi que des posters et diverses illustrations. Une étagère, un bureau, des placards, deux fenêtres et un lit au coin du mur complétaient la pièce.

Je finis mon inspection des lieux lorsque je fis attention à une légère respiration. _Kim_.

_Merde, si elle me surprend là je suis mort. _

Comment ne m'étais-je pas rendu compte de sa présence ? Mes supers dons de loup ne m'avaient pas averti ! Quelle excuse minable. La vérité était que j'avais préféré fouiller un endroit inconnu, chose qui ne se faisait absolument pas. J'étais dans son intimité… Satanée curiosité !

Elle remua. Mon cœur s'accéléra et ma conscience m'ordonna de sortir immédiatement. Mes pieds refusèrent d'obéir et mes yeux furent attirés par ce corps endormi duquel je me rapprochai à pas de loup. Je m'accroupis à hauteur du matelas et la détaillai. Elle semblait apaisée, sereine comme si elle retrouvait le repos. Ses cernes se faisaient moins visibles, adoucissant les traits de son visage. Quelques mèches lui tombaient le long des tempes et en les lui replaçant derrière l'oreille je m'aperçus d'une coupure que je n'avais pas remarqué la veille. Je caressais sa joue du bout des doigts, effleurant ses lèvres. Elle ne réagit pas.

Posant ma tête sur la couverture je m'autorisai à fermer les yeux quinze minutes, quinze minutes de trop.

PDV Kim :

Une odeur de shampoing flottait devant mon nez et j'eus soudain très chaud. Je plissai des yeux et découvris une énorme bête aux poils noirs. Je me mordis la langue et réagis tel Lucky Luck en prenant mon cahier et cognant de toutes mes forces la bestiole.

**« -Aïe »**, grogna l'intrus.

Un cri de fille hystérique sortit de ma bouche. Cette chose parlait ! Je me pinçai afin de vérifier si j'étais dans la réalité, chose qui n'aurait rien changé dans un rêve. À situations désespérées, mesures désespérées.

**« -T'es folle ou quoi ? » **s'écria la petite peluche noire en se redressant et en se massant le crâne.

Mamamia ! C'était le garçon d'hier ! Seth !

À ce moment, je réalisais qu'on était le matin, que j'étais vraiment à la bourre et que ce mi-inconnu était dans ma chambre ! Je m'éloignais rapidement de son corps pour imposer une distance en lui mettant un coup de pied dans la mâchoire au passage. Déboussolée, je ne m'excusai pas et rabattis les couvertures sur ma poitrine.

**« -Tu veux me tuer ?** s'indigna t-il.

**-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici sale pervers ?! Imagine que je dorme nue, t'es complètement cinglé ! **Criai-je.

**-Fais moins de bruit, tes grands-parents sont en bas. Et puis… on est en hiver. Calme-toi, ok ?, **dit-il en se massant la nuque d'un air gêné.** Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris. Je suis monté, je t'ai appelé et comme tu ne répondais pas je suis rentré… et voilà quoi. »**

J'écarquillai les yeux, complètement éberluée. Je le connaissais depuis à peine un jour mais j'avais l'impression que nous nous étions très vite habitués l'un à l'autre. Je repris mon sang froid et lui demandai de se tourner. Il obtempéra dans la seconde qui suivit. Rouge de honte, je lui demandais :

**« -Je ronfle pas, hein ? »**

Il pouffa avant de répondre :

**« -T'as pas ressenti de tremblements de terre pendant ton sommeil ? Quels dégâts ! **

**-Très drôle ! Heureusement que tu n'es pas humoriste. Sinon, je penserais vraiment qu'on engage n'importe qui. »** Rétorquai-je.

Il allait se retourner pour me contredire mais je le lui interdit et lui demandai de me passer mon pantalon et le tee-shirt sur le siège du bureau. Je ne voulais pas qu'il me voit en pyjama, surtout que le haut était transparent et que je ne portais pas de soutien-gorge.

Seth traversa ma chambre et rapporta mes vêtements qu'il déposa en face de moi.

**« -Super, maintenant tu peux aller attendre sur le pas de la porte.**

**-Mal lunée dès le matin ? »**

Je lui envoyai un oreiller à la figure en guise de réponse puis il déguerpit chantonnant fièrement.

J'ouvris mes fenêtres et me préparai tranquillement en écoutant un morceau de musique à la radio.

**« -C'est bon tu peux entrer !**

**-Je t'ai manqué ? **Sourit-il.

**-Mais tellement pas**, rie-je en lui faisant un clin d'œil et en affichant un large sourire. **Au fait, pourquoi es-tu là ? Je n'est pas été mise au courant de ce point.**

**-Je me disais que ce serait chouette si tu faisais le tour des environs avec moi. On pourrait se balader. Comme ça je te montre quelques endroits sympas et ensuite on va manger à quatre heures chez Sam. T'en pense quoi ? »**

J'étais très fière qu'il ait mis au point ce programme rien que pour moi.

**« -Sam ? **Répétai-je.

**-C'est celui qui m'a dérangé au téléphone hier. Il a une compagne qui fait de superbes pâtisseries, c'est juste incontournable,** affirma t-il. **Mais bon si tu n'en veux pas… »**

J'hochai de la tête négativement.

**« -Je suis partante »**, souris-je.

Refuser de la nourriture gratuite et puis quoi encore ?

Seth me colla un baiser sur une joue et mon ventre s'enflamma. Son contact était brûlant. Je me mordis la lèvre et je quittai la pièce la première afin de cacher ma gêne. Il me suivit de près me surpassant de toute sa hauteur.

**« -Pourquoi tu es si grand et si chaud ? **Lui demandai-je.

**-Hum chaud** **? »**

Je compris son insinuation, arrivée à la cuisine.

**« -Calme tes ardeurs**, le prévins-je. **Je ne suis pas une fille facile, moi. »** Rigolai-je en m'asseyant sur une chaise.

Mes grands-parents firent leur apparition en ronchonnant. J'avais loupé quelque chose ?

**« -Je vous ai préparé un bouillon, mangez tant que c'est chaud. Je vais à mon cour d'informatique. À ce soir !** lança ma grand-mère en prenant son manteau.

**-Très bien,** cria papi, **bah moi je vais jouer au billard ! »**

Mamie sortit en claquant la porte et mon grand-père soupira d'un air frustré.

**« -Elle m'énerve ! » **se plaignit-il.

Puis il nous souhaita un bon appétit en s'excusant pour le dérangement et emprunta le même chemin que sa femme avait pris une minute plus tôt.

**« -Ils se sont disputés avant ton réveil,** m'appris Seth.

**-Ah d'accord… »**

Un silence s'installa pendant que je lui servais la nourriture dans un bol. On mangea puis Seth me proposa d'aller faire un tour à la patinoire que la communauté venait d'installer.

Je rajoutai tous mes accessoires hivernaux et le suivi.

**« -On y va en bus? ****Je n'ai pas le permis »**

J'acquiesçai.

oOo

Nous étions arrivés et pendant que Seth réglait après avoir lourdement insisté, je me mis à rêvasser.

Je le connaissais depuis presque deux jours. Je lui avais foncé dedans par mégarde et un court dialogue s'était installé. Décidément, tout allait trop vite.

Aujourd'hui, je l'avais trouvé dans ma chambre, la tête posée sur mon lit, à quelques centimètres de moi, et là nous étions à la patinoire. Pouvions-nous parler d'un rendez-vous ? Ou d'une simple sortie entre nouveaux potes ? Je n'avais pas abordé la question, j'étais bien trop timide.

**« -Kim, Kim ! Youhou ! **murmura Seth à mon oreille, passant sa main devant mes yeux.

**-Oui ? **répondis-je sortant des mes pensées.

**-Le mec à la caisse demande ta pointure de chaussure.**

**-39. »**

oOo

L'après-midi passa à une allure folle tant je m'amusai. Le début de mes vacances était prometteur et je m'étais mise à croire que ce n'était pas une mauvaise chose d'être venue ici.

Seth m'avait fait tournoyer sur la glace, nous avions fait des courses et étions tombés plus d'une fois. Nous nous réjouissions tellement que nous ne vîmes pas les heures passer jusqu'au rappel de mon ventre.

**« -Tous chez Sam**, rit Seth en me faisant un clin d'œil.

**-Tu es sûr ? Je vais faire l'effet d'une squatteuse…**

**-Ne t'inquiète pas, ils sont d'accord. Et on a l'habitude de recevoir du monde.**

**-On ? **Le repris-je.

**-C'est comme une deuxième famille, tu vois ? Donc c'est aussi un peu chez moi. »**

Je lui souris, puis nous rendîmes le matériel avant de reprendre le bus en direction de chez Sam et Emilie.

* * *

= N'hésitez pas à me faire par de vos impressions=

_**Réponses:**_

mia: Oui je voulais sortir du contexte, même si, comme tu le dit, ces fictions sont bien aussi (;

Sally: Merci, j'espère qu'elle ta plu ! (:

Merci


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3 : Rencontres**

PDV Kim :

La maison de Sam et Emilie était une maison un peu isolée. Elle était proche des bois et se fondait parfaitement avec la nature. Le calme nous enveloppait dans un sentiment de paix et de bien-être. Je profitai de cet instant pour m'étirer et dénouer mes douloureux muscles. Le vent fit virevolter mes cheveux et Seth me les replaça derrière l'oreille d'un geste familier. Je respirai un coup en consommant l'oxygène autour de moi et le suivit alors qu'il marchait le sourire aux lèvres, plus guidé par son estomac que par l'envie de voir sa 'famille'. Je restai en retrait, cachée derrière son imposant corps. Il gravit les marches du perron me tendant une main pour éviter que je ne glisse.

**« -On est là ! » **Cria Seth enthousiaste.

Il n'avait même pas frappé. Quelle impolitesse. Je secouai la tête puis, timidement, je le suivis jusqu'à la cuisine ou deux femmes et deux hommes discutaient calmement.

**« -Salut, je vous présente Kim, la petite fille des Connweller.** **Kim,** dit-il en se retournant vers moi**, je te présente Sam et Emilie ainsi que Paul et Rachel, nos deux couples préférés. » **

Je souris un peu gênée de couper leur conversation puis ils me saluèrent. Ils me mirent facilement à l'aise et me posèrent des questions sur mes origines, mes parents et le fameux 'comment as-tu atterri ici ?' que je redoutais se manifesta. Je n'allai tout de même pas leur répondre que pendant la nuit j'avais l'impression de ne pas contrôler mes rêves et d'être possédée ? Que mes parents me prenaient pour une folle et croyaient que je me scarifiais ? Non. À la place je dis simplement que mes grands-parents me manquaient, ce qui n'était pas un mensonge en soit.

Un contact s'installa puis une légère complicité.

**« -Tu veux des gâteaux** ? me demanda soudainement Emilie. **Je te conseille d'en prendre avant qu'ils ne disparaissent.** **Ces hommes ont toujours faim. Je ne sais pas comment ils font. »**

J'en pris un pour goûter et faire bonne figure. Un paquet d'adjectifs mélioratifs me vint à l'esprit. Ils étaient moelleux, appétissants, parfaits. Je félicitai Emilie qui était, en effet, une excellente pâtissière.

**« -Ils arrivent quand les autres ? **interrogea Seth alors que je dégustai les somptueux cakes.

**-Dans une demi-heure, ils avaient une affaire à régler**, répondit Sam d'un air que je trouvai suspect.

**-Sans moi ? **Se plaignit Seth.

**-Tu étais déjà bien occupé il me semble, de tout de façon ce n'était que du repérage. »**

Repérage ? Pour les soldes ? Je souris bêtement en y pensant. J'imaginais Seth vêtu en fille courant au travers des rayons de magasins à la recherche des dernières tendances. Chaussé de hauts talons, manucuré et très féminine. Cette image n'était pas prête de quitter mon cerveau ! J'en ferai un portrait lorsque je serais dans ma chambre.

Le dénommé Paul enlaça Rachel et posa tendrement son menton sur son épaule lui chuchotant quelque chose qui la fit rougir. Ils formaient un très beau couple, comme s'ils étaient faits pour être ensemble : inséparables. Chacun de leurs mouvements étaient calqués par l'autre de manière à ne laisser aucun espace entre eux. Je les fixai, envieuse qu'ils aient eu la chance de se trouver. Rachel était très jolie, de taille moyenne, un visage ovale, de petits yeux pétillants et de beaux cheveux châtains. Paul, lui, était le portrait craché de Seth ou encore de Sam, la même carrure imposante, musclée et bronzée. Emilie, assise sur une chaise, jouait avec le regard de son compagnon alors qu'il s'approchait d'elle.

**« -J'ai faim ! **Lâcha mon ami, sûrement aussi embarrassé que moi.

**-Attend encore un peu,** ordonna Emilie d'une voix douce alors que Sam lui caressait le bras.

**-C'est pas juste, Kim a eu le droit d'en prendre !**

**-Arrête de te plaindre, si elle ne l'avait pas pris elle n'en aurait pas eu ! »**

J'essayais de me faire toute petite et d'oublier le regard jaloux de Seth dans mon dos. Celui-ci fit deux pas vers moi, enveloppa mon ventre de ses mains et me demanda de recracher le gâteau afin qu'on le partage. Quel manque de patience ! Je souris à mon tour et commençais à le narguer, lui affirmant qu'ils étaient délicieux. Il remonta ses mains et mima un massage cardiaque ce qui me fit exploser de rire. Quel idiot ! Je me retournais vers lui afin de lui faire face. La sensation de ses mains à présent dans mon dos, me brûlait, et nos visages si proches me troublaient. Que pensaient nos deux petits couples dans la pièce ? Que j'étais une fille facile ? Nous trouvaient-ils trop proche alors que nous nous étions rencontré la veille ?

Il fallait vraiment que je me mette l'esprit au clair. Qu'est-ce que je pensais de Seth ? Pourrait-il y avoir un 'nous' ?

**« -J'y vais. »** Dit soudainement Paul d'un air las me sortant de mes rêveries.

Il se détacha de Rachel à contrecœur, l'embrassa rapidement puis sortit sans se justifier. Sa petite-amie le regarda s'en aller depuis la fenêtre, aussi surprise que nous.

**« -En attendant la bande, on va au garage, j'ai un truc à te montrer Seth. Profitez-en pour faire connaissance, ou amie-amie comme vous dites. » **Sourit Sam.

Seth me lâcha, me fit un timide baisé sur la joue puis vola un biscuit et quitta la pièce_. Lâcheur_.

**« -C'est Kim ton nom ? » **Hésita Rachel d'une petite voix.

Mon prénom est pourtant simple, non ? Même si j'ai toujours eu une bonne mémoire pour ce genre de chose. Retenir les noms des personnes qui m'entouraient était devenu naturel. Je dû faire une tête bizarre sous le fait qu'elle ne s'en souvienne pas car elle s'empressa d'ajouter :

**« -Ne le prend pas mal, c'est juste qu'on voit pas mal de filles passer. Enfin… pas par rapport à Seth, hein ! Mais Jared en ramène beaucoup et parfois Embry aussi en ramène quelques une donc on s'emmêle un peu les pinceaux, et… » **

Rachel parlait sans savoir ce qu'elle disait. Une gêne s'installa. J'avais toujours trouvé qu'il était difficile d'engager une conversation car pour cela il fallait d'abord avoir un sujet ou des points communs.

**« -Oui je comprends ne t'inquiète pas. Ce sont les potes de Seth, Jared et Embry, c'est ça ? **

**-Oui c'est ça. Ils vont arriver après, tu pourras les rencontrer. Même si je doute que ça t'emballe avec ce que je viens de dire. Bref ! Et donc avec Seeeeeeeth ? »**

Voilà le stéréotype même d'une conversation de fille, une vraie. Avec pour sujet principal : les mecs.

**« -Eh bien**, commençais-je, **on est amis je pense**.

**-Amis ? Mais vous êtes trop mignon ensemble et puis tu es là pour deux semaines et il a l'air de t'apprécier ! Ça pourrait donner quelque chose, **affirma Rachel avec un grand sourire encourageant, signifiant 'fonce'.

**-Dans tous les cas, ce serait lui qui ferait le premier pas et non le contraire**, dit Emilie. **C'est dans son caractère de faire savoir ce qu'il veut, tu vois ? **

**-Comment tu le trouves ? Dis-nous tout ! Il est pas mal hein ? C'est ton genre ? »**

La situation devenait incommodante. Oui il était mignon, peut-être éprouverais-je des sentiments envers lui avant mon départ. Je ne sais pas, je suis confuse et indécise sur la situation. Je viens d'arriver et voilà que j'ai déjà affaire à des histoires de cœur_… Génial_. Je décidais de ne pas faire la grincheuse et d'affronter cette fameuse conversation _de fille._

**« -Pas mal est un euphémisme… **avouais-je en m'asseyant. **C'est un véritable canon ! Et on s'entend vraiment bien.**

**-Oui on a vu ça ! Ce n'est pas avec toutes les filles qu'il a cette attitude. »** M'appris Emilie.

Etais-je à part ? Cette idée me plaisait.

**« -Et vous avec vos amoureux ? » **demandais-je de façon naturelle détournant le sujet.

Comme si Rachel n'attendait que ça, elle enchaîna un long discours sur Paul et ses qualités et en dressa un portrait qui en disait long sur ses sentiments. Les mots 'merveilleux', 'doux', 'incroyable', 'magique' se répétaient en boucle au cas où je ne comprendrais pas. Je fus impressionnée ! Rachel savait ce qu'elle voulait et était une battante, une femme déterminée. Elle affirmait qu'eux deux ce serait pour la vie avec une intense conviction qui me donnait envie, j'en ressentis même une pointe de jalousie.

Emilie m'expliqua leur situation amoureuse plus calmement mais avec tout autant de passion dans la voix. Elle me raconta comment ils s'étaient rencontrés avec beaucoup d'émotion, mais elle ne me dit rien au sujet de la cicatrice qui barrait son visage et je ne demandais pas.

Nous parlions une bonne heure de maquillage, de vêtements, d'animaux, du futur aussi, et l'entente était au rendez-vous. Je m'étais faite deux amies charmantes et pleines d'humour.

**« -Tu ne veux pas enlever ton écharpe ? Tu dois avoir chaud ».**

Pour avoir chaud, j'avais chaud ! Le chauffage devait fonctionner et j'apercevais les reflets des flammes du feu de cheminée au travers des vitres des portes de la cuisine. Ce morceau de tissu m'étouffait au plus haut point mais je ne pouvais pas le retirer au risque de montrer ma plaie, chose que je ne souhaitais pas justifier. De plus, ma tête commençait à tourner.

**« -Je suis un peu frileuse mais ça va aller, merci,** souris-je.

**-Oh je vois,** répondis Emilie. **On peut se déplacer dans le salon. Tu veux te mettre près du feu ? **

**-Je ne veux pas déranger tu sais, c'est bon. »** Dis-je en hochant la tête.

Ce qui signifiait : _pitié nooon ! Pas la sentence du feu !_

**« -Ne t'inquiète pas, allez viens. » **

Je crispais ma mâchoire. _Zut_. Je devais rester zen, j'allais juste avoir encore plus chaud que maintenant et leur offrir un échantillon de transpiration.

Nous passions devant le canapé lorsque Rachel vit un groupe de garçons arriver par la fenêtre. Au même moment Sam et Seth réapparurent en sifflant et chantant gaiement. Coïncidence ? En tout cas je les remerciais par la pensée. _Mes sauveurs !_

**« -On a de la visite. »**

Rachel s'approcha de moi et proposa de faire les présentations. Elle me prit la main et me traina à l'entrée en me chuchotant :

**« -Tu vas voir on dirait tous des jumeaux ! »**

Le groupe rentra comme dans un moulin et un brouhaha prit place. Après on dit que ce sont les filles qui parlent le plus ? Je démens !

En effet, la remarque de Rachel s'avérait exacte et je ne pus qu'approuver en silence. Ils se ressemblaient tous même si certains paraissaient plus mature. Cheveux noir, musclé, grand, bronzé, ça ne vous rappelle rien ?

**« -Hey les mecs, il n'est pas avec vous Paul ? **demanda Rachel.

**- Non, » **répondirent-ils en cœur tel une musique préenregistrée.

Mon amie fit une grimace de déception, mais remit vite son masque joyeux et d'une voix excitée me présenta puis ajouta :

**« -Et ici, c'est Embry, Quil, Jacob, Leah qui est la sœur de Seth, et Jar-… Il est où celui-là encore ? » **Ronchonna Rachel croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine.

**« -Il arrive ne te fais pas de souci. »** la rassura Quil.

Les garçons se rapprochèrent de moi et m'encerclèrent. Ils avaient les yeux grands ouverts et semblaient surpris. J'avais l'impression d'être un animal que l'on avait pris au piège. Je me sentais nue sous leurs regards et je n'appréciais pas cette attitude. J'avais un truc sur le visage ?

**« -Elle est pas mal. »** souris le fameux Embry faisant un pas vers moi et me jaugeant.

Les autres acquiescèrent. _Pas mal ?_ Je ne suis pas un vulgaire objet aux enchères ! Ces mecs n'ont vraiment aucun tact. Je fis une grimace d'incompréhension lorsque Leah s'approcha de moi et m'entraîna loin de ses sauvages. C'est moi ou leur entrée avait fait augmenter la température ambiante ?

**-Ignore-les, ils sont bêtes parfois… **

**-Oui c'est vrai. Heureusement qu'il y a des exceptions**, dis-je en parlant trop vite et me mordant la joue.

Dans ma tête l'image de Seth était apparue et je pensais à ses manières douces et délicates. À sa façon de voir les bons côtés de la vie et d'en profiter. Je songeais à son sourire omniprésent et à toutes ses qualités. Mais je n'allais certainement pas avouer à Leah que je pensais à son frère …

**-Comme ? **lancèrent les filles.

**-Des amis,** répondis-je en faisant mine de réfléchir.

**-Tu as raison**, rie Leah, **j'ai parlé trop vite. Mais eux ils n'ont aucune politesse, je ne supporte pas qu'ils discutent comme ça d'une fille ! Déjà que je suis restée collée à leurs baskets à longueur de temps. Leurs remarques je n'en peux plus !**

Leah s'arrêta et reprit son souffle.

**-Tu veux une tisane, un chocolat chaud ?** demanda Emilie pour calmer les mauvaises ondes.

**-N'importe, merci. La traque a été dur…**

La traque ? Qu'est-ce que ça signifiait ? Tout à l'heure Sam parlait de repérage et maintenant de 'traque' ? Rachel tourna la tête dans ma direction et devant mon air déboussolé ses yeux s'agrandirent.

**-Non, quand elle dit traque c'est…Enfin tu vois, c'est…**tenta t-elle de m'expliquer quand mon portable sonna.

Je crus percevoir le soulagement de tout le petit monde qui s'était rapproché. Même de Seth ! Que cachaient-ils ? Oui je sais la curiosité est un vilain défaut. (Blablabla) Mais parfois il faut savoir s'en servir, ça peut tout de suite devenir une arme et vous sauver la peau. Comme la fois où Allie, une amie, avait fouillé dans la sacoche du professeur de mathématique et avait trouvé les contrôles de la semaine suivante ! Curiosité mal placé mais qui m'a sauvé la vie. Oui, les maths et moi c'est une longue histoire de haine…

La sonnerie de mon mobile se fit insistante et cela pouvait être n'importe qui : important ou non. Je n'avais qu'un souhait : sortir à l'air frais, loin de cette fournaise.

Je pensais tout d'abord à mes copains qui ne m'avaient pas contacté, excepté Liz, ma meilleure amie. Une fille exceptionnelle appréciant les sensations fortes, sources d'adrénalines inépuisables. J'espérais en mon fort intérieur que c'était elle et qu'elle allait me raconter les derniers potins.

J'indiquai que j'allais décrocher et m'excusais en me dirigeant vers la sortie. Une fois dehors _-enfin dehors-_ je répondis et profitais de l'air pur et rafraichissant accompagné de ce léger vent qui me faisait frissonner.

**« -Allo ?**

**-Ah ma chérie, c'est mamie. Ta maman m'a passé ton numéro. Demande à Seth si ses parents acceptent de passer le réveillon de noël chez nous. Tu es un ange, bisous. »**

Et elle raccrocha. Je rêve ! Je n'ai même pas eu l'occasion de lui répondre. Qu'est-ce qui ne tourne pas rond à la Push ?! Ils se croient dans un monde à part pour agir comme ça ? Raccrocher au nez de sa petite et adorable fille, merci mamie ! Mon égo en a prit un coup. Surtout que je n'ai rien pu répliquer…

On va dire que c'est parce qu'elle ne sait pas se servir de son téléphone ou alors que son portable s'est éteint d'un coup. Pourquoi diable cherche-t-elle à inviter Seth ? Il faut laisser faire le destin grand-mère, ne pas forcer les choses. S'ils veulent venir ils viendront tout seul, sans invitations, et puis c'est tout. Ou peut-être était-ce une coutume ? Et que l'an dernier c'était les parents de Seth qui les avaient convié chez eux ?

Je rangeais mon téléphone et retournais à l'intérieur. La poignée dans la main j'entendis le cri d'un loup et me figeait en observant les alentours. Le hurlement me paressait assez lointain et mon cœur ralentit sa course avant de reprendre un rythme à peu près normal.

**«** **-C'était un loup ? Il y a des loups à la Push ? **Demandais-je d'un trait à Emilie et Rachel une fois revenue sur ma chaise.

**-Des loups ? **Répéta Emilie lentement comme si ça lui semblait idiot.

**-Bien sûr qu'il y a des loups ! **affirma Jacob en se rapprochant. **On est proche de la forêt et des montagnes.**

**-Ils sont grands, puissants, majestueux, ont des poils brillants, et ils adorent arracher les membres des petites filles. »** Dit Embry d'un ton lugubre.

La bande rit pour je ne sais quelle raison. Je frissonnais en fermant les yeux.

**« -Eh calme toi c'était pour rire ! **Se rattrapa le géant en voyant mon regard effrayé. **T'aimes pas ces animaux ?**

**-Non pas tellement.» ** Avouais-je d'une voix tremblante.

Je ne me justifiais pas et contournais l'assistance afin de m'installer près du feu. Le froid à l'extérieur avait envahit mon corps comme je l'espérais mais semblait vouloir y rester plus longtemps que prévu. Les flammes tantôt rouges, jaunes, bleues, semblaient se mouvoir dans une danse enflammée à laquelle je ne pouvais participer.

Mes parents, quand j'étais petite, me disaient souvent qu'on ne devait pas jouer avec le feu, au risque de se brûler mais ces danseuses se caressaient mutuellement et longeaient les bûches de bois, les faisant disparaître petit à petit, les réduisant à l'état de poussière.

L'attention était portée sur moi et je baissais les yeux en fixant les contours de la cheminée. Qu'avaient-ils? C'était mon avis, si eux ils les vénéraient tant mieux ! Mais depuis mes cauchemars liés aux loups, je ne les appréciais plus comme avant. On peut dire qu'ils me terrorisaient.

J'avais l'impression, non, plutôt la certitude que je venais de jeter un froid dans la salle. Personne ne remuait les lèvres et tous se dévisageait les yeux ronds et expressifs. De la déception ?

Une main chaude et agréable vint se poser sur mon épaule. Mon regard se fixa sur cette dernière avant de remonter vers le visage de son propriétaire. _Seth_. Un peu de réconfort après une situation complètement étrange. Oui, étrange était le mot approprié car je n'avais pas la moindre idée de ce qu'il venait de se passer. Je n'aurais peut-être pas dû venir, c'était une erreur. Mais aurais-je pu prévoir ceci ? La journée avait si bien débutée et je m'étais faite des amies avec qui je communiquais facilement.

Un mal de tête soudain me prit et je plissais les yeux. Un des effets secondaires du somnifère ? Ou tout simplement mon manque de repos qui s'active?

**« -Je te trouve un peu pâle, je te raccompagne ? »**

Il dût percevoir mon soulagement car il me pressa l'épaule et m'encouragea à me lever devant quatorze paires d'yeux.

**« -J'empreinte ta voiture Sam. »**

Ce dernier acquiesça et le mit en garde de ne pas l'abimer et d'être prudent à cause de la neige.

**« -Une seconde, je pensais que tu n'avais pas le permis ? **Paniquais-je, animant mon mal de crâne.

**-Ne t'inquiète pas, aie confiance. »**

Je n'avais pas la force de résister et mes membres répondaient à peine. Pressée de partir, j'essayais de faire quelques efforts et de ne rien laisser paraitre pour n'inquiéter personne.

**« -Merci pour l'accueil et tes excellents biscuits Emilie, bonne soirée tout le monde ! »**

Nous nous dîmes au revoir et nous séparâmes.

**« -Attend, met ton manteau, tiens… tes gants, et tout ton micmac. Prend mon écharpe, tu en as plus besoin que moi, et met ta capuche il y a du vent.**

**-Merci papa. »** Toussais-je en blaguant.

Tout en parlant, Seth m'aidait à me vêtir, puis il me prit par la main et me conduisit à une petite voiture noire. Je devais vraiment faire de la peine. Mes dents claquaient et mon nez coulait. De plus tout mon corps était recouvert, seul le haut de mon visage était à l'air libre, l'écharpe camouflant mes joues rosies.

Mon chevalier allait m'ouvrir la porte lorsqu'on entendit une voix :

**« -Eh mec, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? C'est la voiture de Sam non ?**

**-T'es en retard Jared… Décidément la ponctualité tu connais pas,** soupira Seth.

-**T'étais pas sur le terrain, donc chut. »** Dit le dénommé Jared en lui donnant un coup amical dans l'épaule.

Par-dessus le toit de la voiture j'entrevoyais la tête de l'inconnu. Mon cœur fit un bond et ma respiration s'accéléra sans raison. Tel un appareil photo, mon cerveau le mitrailla afin que je n'oublie pas son apparence. Sa voix était douce, un peu railleuse par moment et sa discussion avec mon ami semblait celle de deux frères qui se retrouvaient.

Peut-être avez-vous déjà ressenti ce sentiment qui vous rend toute timide, vous fait rougir, et vous oblige à vous faire belle tous les matins ? Ce sentiment non négligeable qui occupe tout l'espace de votre poitrine ? Celui-là même qui prend un malin plaisir à vous faire souffrir ?

L'amour je ne l'ai jamais connu. Est-ce normal qu'il se développe pour un homme dont le nom m'était inconnu il y a quelques minutes ?

**« -Kim, tu peux rentrer dans la voiture si tu veux pour te réchauffer,** m'informa Seth.

**-Kim ? C'est qui ?**

**-Une amie.**

**-Une amie, petite-amie ? **demanda Jared essayant d'être discret.

**-Non seulement une amie. Et toi avec la tienne ?**

**-Ah je sais pas où on va. Elle devient chiante à me parler de mariage et de toutes ces conneries, t'sais. **

**-Je vois. Kim je te présente Jared, Jared, voici Kim.**

Pris de curiosité, il n'eut pas besoin de faire beaucoup d'efforts pour m'apercevoir étant donné qu'il dépassait d'une bonne tête la voiture. Dire qu'il ne m'avait même pas remarqué alors que tout mon être était obnubilé par lui. Il ressemblait traits pour traits aux autres membres du groupe et pourtant je le trouvais unique et incomparable. Il dégageait quelque chose de spécial et de magique. Des yeux pétillants de malice, un sourire qui aurait pu faire fondre toute la neige autour de nous et une personnalité mystérieuse qu'il me tardait de découvrir.

Venir à la Push me rendait niaise et je n'aimais pas ça. Et pourtant la seule vision de cet étranger faisait exploser les sensations de mon bas-ventre. Il était mon idéal, l'homme de ma vie et je n'avais pas le courage d'ouvrir ma bouche pour le lui dire. Et puis qu'aurais-je dis ? « Salut je suis Kim et dès que je t'ai vu j'ai su que nous deux ce serait pour la vie ? » Pfff bien sûr … Qui voudrait d'une pauvre fille perdue dans ses rêves ?

D'après Rachel, Jared était un coureur de jupon, un collectionneur de petites culottes et sa relation la plus longue s'étendait sur une période d'un mois. Penser à lui ne me ferait donc pas du bien. _Prend Seth_, me murmura une petite voix appelée conscience.

**-Kim, c'est la fille… voilée,** hésita l'homme de mes pensées. **Le prend pas mal mais je vois à peine tes yeux.**

**-Voilée ? Oh, elle a juste froid et elle ne se sent pas très bien. On y va, **m'informa-t-il en me regardant**. Allez en route cocotte ! À plus Jared. **

**-Ouai et soigne toi bien le ninja. **

Le ninja ? Malgré le surnom affreusement ridicule, je souris, heureuse qu'il me souhaite un bon rétablissement.

* * *

Merci à ma correctrice (grammaire, syntaxe et orthographe) : Gold D. Asuna

Et un grand merci à chacha0507 pour sa review très gentille (:

N'hésitez pas à me faire partager vos impression et si je peux améliorer des choses: dialogues, descriptions, sentiments -etc-

Bisous ^^


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4 : Doutes.**

PDV Seth :

Le trajet en voiture était silencieux. Trop silencieux. Il m'arrivait de jeter de petits coups d'œil dans la direction de Kim pour vérifier si elle ne s'était pas endormie ou autre. Son état chez Sam m'avait inquiété et j'avais préféré ne pas rester plus longtemps. Comme on dit, il ne vaut mieux pas tenter le diable.

Alors qu'au début je pensais que tout allait bien, j'avais fini par comprendre qu'elle luttait pour ne pas s'écrouler. Quelle fierté, elle a. Kimmy -sympa mon surnom- avait dû attraper froid ou peut-être avait-elle déjà un microbe, je ne sais pas. La voir comme ça me rendait nerveux, et instinctivement je portais une main à son front. Bien sûr ma chaleur naturelle m'empêcha de vérifier si cette partie de son corps avait une température normale. Ma condition de loup n'était pas facile par moment et s'avérait inutile.

Elle se tourna vers moi et murmura d'une voix de petite fille qu'on réveille le matin :

« **-Ma grand-mère aimerait savoir si tu passes le réveillon de noël avec nous. »**

Je n'hésitais pas une seule seconde et affirmait que toute la famille serait présente au complet. Elle me remercia avant de me signaler d'un geste que nous étions arrivés. Il fallait avouer que sa maison n'était vraiment pas loin. Nous avions juste besoin de contourner les bois.

Je lui pris la main afin qu'elle ne glisse pas sur les pierres gelées et la portais telle une princesse jusqu'à sa chambre, ce qui la fit rire. Ses grands-parents étaient toujours absents et la maison était plongée dans le silence le plus complet jusqu'à que Kim ouvre sa bouche.

**« - Lâche-moi ! Je suis trop lourde !**

**-Tu es aussi lourde qu'une plume »**, lui accordais-je en plongeant mon regard dans le sien.

Elle détourna la tête et je la posais délicatement sur son lit. Je lui retirais ses chaussures et elle enleva son pantalon rapidement ainsi que son tee-shirt. _Oh oh !_ Elle se tenait à présent fière et droite sur son lit en s'étirant, me laissant admirer ses courbes, son bassin et une partie de sa poitrine. _Seth ferme les yeux, réagis !_

**« -C'est gentil de m'avoir ramené, je me sentais vraimeeeent épuisée, tu sais, **dit-elle en titubant.

**-Tu veux de l'eau ? **Lui proposais-je en essayant de ne pas fixer son soutien-gorge couleur or qui maintenait et enveloppait cette chair interdite. **Tu as l'air un peu mal…**

**- Je veux pas de ton eaaau… Je veux..Je… »**

Elle n'arrivait même plus à faire une phrase.

**« -Kim ? Putain, tu dois avoir de la fièvre ! Tu délires là…T'es pire qu'une bourrée !**

**-Chut, » **m'ordonna-t-elle en posant un doigt sur mes lèvres.

Elle colla son corps au mien, lia ses prunelles noisettes aux miennes et déposa délicatement sa bouche sur la mienne. Un contact timide, furtif et terriblement délicat me fit m'envoler au septième ciel. Kim enroula tendrement ses bras autour de ma nuque et murmura sensuellement à mon oreille :

« - **Jared embrasse moiii encore… »**

Ses jambes cédèrent à la fin de sa phrase et je la rattrapais de justesse avant que sa tête ne se cogne sur le parquet dur et froid.

_Jared ? C'est quoi cette connerie ?_

Je l'installais sur son lit en rabattant les couvertures afin que sa chair ne me tente pas. Kim rouvrit lentement les yeux, vînt se blottir contre moi et me chuchota comme si elle reprenait conscience :

**« -Je suis contente que l'on soit ami, Seth. » **

Ce fut la dernière phrase qu'elle me dit avant de s'endormir contre mon torse, une de mes mains dans ses fines mèches chocolatées, l'autre caressant affectueusement son bras.

C'était la deuxième fois que je me retrouvais dans sa chambre alors que son esprit était temporairement absent. Je l'imaginais à rêver de, chevaucher une licorne, voler parmi les nuages ou voyager au paradis, stéréotype du bonheur, faire la rencontre d'un ange nommé Jared qu'elle embrasserait à en perdre haleine devant les yeux blessés d'une autre personne ailée.

Non, je ne suis pas un poil rancunier. Ou alors un chouya ?

Pourtant je savais que je n'avais aucune raison de l'être, que Kim n'était pas chasse gardée, qu'elle faisait et pensait ce qu'il lui plaisait mais je ne le digérais pas. Certes, amis depuis deux jours, nous avions vite sympathisé. Il y a des gens sur terre avec qui, je crois, nous avons un certain taux de compatibilité et ce dernier doit avoisiner les cent pour cent avec elle.

Pourquoi avait-elle énoncé le nom de Jared ? La vraie question était pourquoi son prénom et non le mien ? La jalousie s'immisçait dans mon corps petit à petit. Etait-il possible que je ressente des sentiments pour elle ? Il ne fallait pas… Et si je tombais demain sur mon imprégnée ? Cela nous causerait du tort à tout les deux. Mais Kim était si…Kim ! C'était une fille franche, intelligente, gentille, drôle et très attirante.

Je soupirais.

La pièce plongée dans la pénombre me donnait des frissons. Les escaliers grinçaient sans raison et les ombres que reflétaient les objets sur le mur se moquaient de moi en s'étirant et en prenant diverses formes étranges.

J'avais décidé de rester immobile, profitant de ce moment, jusqu'à ce que ses grands-parents reviennent. Kim était toujours collée à moi, un bras le long de mon torse et le second à l'opposé. Quelle gymnaste ! Son sommeil n'était pas agité, mais elle toussait et reniflait par moment.

Au bout de je ne sais combien de temps, le bruit d'une poignée me fit comprendre que les propriétaires étaient de retour et je décidais donc de m'en aller discrètement.

PDV Kim :

Joyeuse. J'étais joyeuse, excitée et en paix. Je venais de passer ma première nuit depuis que j'étais arrivée sans cauchemar ! Je n'avais pas d'explication à ce sujet… Qu'est-ce que cette nuit avait de différent ?

Je rabattais mes couvertures lorsque je sentis le contact de ma peau nue. Un frisson matinal me parcouru quand je compris que je ne portais que mes sous vêtements. Inquiète, je fronçais les sourcils. Que c'était-il passé la veille ? J'avais vu Seth glisser sur la glace, nous étions allés chez ses amis, j'avais entrevus le fameux Jared et …

Je me mordis le doigt de frustration, je ne me souvenais plus. Je pris mon portable et envoyais un message à Seth. Le nom de mon ami apparu quelques minutes plus tard alors que mes yeux restaient fixés sur l'écran, à mon plus grand soulagement. Le texto était clair : je ne me sentais pas bien et il m'avait raccompagné. Rien d'autre. Pas de mention de Jared, rien. Intriguée mais sans plus, je lui répondis d'un simple merci. Confuse, je pris quelques vêtements à ma portée, trop flemmarde pour en chercher des propres dans la penderie.

Je mis mes chaussons et descendis tout sourire les escaliers en sifflant. Je n'avais ni mal à la tête ni mal au ventre, nulle part en fait. J'étais sereine et bien dans ma peau.

**« -La famille des Clearwater sera présente au réveillon**, informais-je à mes grands-parents en arrivant à la cuisine.** Je ne vous ai pas trop vu hier, vous allez bien ? **Ajoutais-je.

**-Alors ils viennent ? Parfait ! C'est la première fois qu'on s'y prend au dernier moment, j'avais vraiment peur qu'ils ne puissent pas ! » **S'exclama papi en ignorant brillamment ma question.

Nanny me sourit tendrement et me fit signe de la suivre dans le salon afin d'éviter les ondes noir de son ronchon de mari. J'en conclus qu'ils ne s'étaient pas réconciliés.

Assises toutes deux sur le divan, elle me demanda comment c'était passée ma précédente journée avec Seth ce qui allongea un fin sourire sur mon visage. Ma grand-mère était restée avant tout une fille.

**« -Oh, **soufflais-je gênée**, je…il… On s'est bien amusés… Il m'a payé la patinoire et nous sommes allés chez Sam. J'ai rencontré des personnes vraiment sympas, malgré les mecs qui étaient un peu immatures, et puis à la fin juste avant de partir j'ai entrevu Jared…Ahhh Jared… »**

Ma grand-mère ne tiqua pas sur mon moment d'écart et poursuivit indifférente :

**«-Sam Uley ? Un excellent bonhomme lui aussi. Sa compagne Emilie fait des merveilles ! Tu devrais te mettre au niveau ma puce. »**

La confession, ce moment de partage avec ma grand-mère tomba à l'eau… Avait-elle voulu être délicate dans ses propos ? Ne savait-elle décidément pas si prendre avec les adolescents ? Nanny ne m'avait jamais vu avec une spatule à la main, un râteau ou même un plumeau alors comment pouvait-elle insinuer que je ne savais pas me débrouiller ? Étant une fille, je supposais avoir les bases acquises ou tout du moins avoir le savoir-faire naturellement, comme un réflexe.

Vexée, je bafouillais avant de remonter dans ma chambre en prétextant un appel urgent.

PDV Seth :

Je fus surpris et heureux du message matinal de Kim. Elle devait aller mieux, du moins je l'espérais. Tout mon être ne pensait plus qu'à elle et j'attendais impatiemment le réveillon pour lui déclarer ma flamme. Demain soir, je prierai pour qu'elle me dise oui. Je l'imaginais déjà en robe de soirée, tout sourire et dansant élégamment dans le salon où je l'inviterai dans un slow, la dévorant du regard avant de lui demander si elle accepterait d'être ma petite-amie. Dans un murmure, ses lèvres s'étireraient d'un geste naturel qu'elle n'offrirait plus qu'à moi et sa tête viendrait se nicher dans le creux de mon épaule, ou bien devant la foule elle me dirait dans un souffle qu'elle n'attendait que ça.

Un sourire idiot vint se blottir sur mon visage mais mes songes s'envolèrent lorsque l'image de ma sœur fit son apparition dans mon esprit, brisant la scène. J'imagine que quelqu'un viendrait gâcher mon beau tableau le jour J, que tout ne se réaliserait pas comme prévu.

Le message de Kim, que je tardais à ouvrir, n'était pas aussi brûlant que je le pensais… Et puis à quoi je pensais justement ? Que sa nuit fiévreuse lui avait ouvert l'esprit ? Qu'en deux jours elle tomberait dans mes bras puisque moi je craquais déjà pour elle ? Qui sait…

Bien sûr que non. Kim me demandait simplement ce qu'il s'était passé hier car elle avait oublié notre fin de journée… Que devais-je répondre ? Mes doigts tapotèrent les touches de mon téléphone et j'écrivis : _Kim, comment vas-tu ? Hier tu ne t'es pas sentie bien et j'ai préféré te ramener. J'ai eu raison d'ailleurs, à peine arrivée tu t'es mise à délirer et tu m'as embrassé en pensant que j'étais Jared… J'étais vraiment énervé sur le coup, mon égo en a pris pour son grade. En plus je t'aime bien, donc s'il-te-plait ne prononce plus son nom ou n'importe lequel en ma présence… Est-ce que toi et moi pourrait donner une suite ? J'attends ta réponse…_

Avant que je n'effleure la touche d'envoi, je percutais que je venais d'écrire tout ce que j'avais sur le cœur. D'un trait je réparais mon erreur et envoyait simplement : _Tu étais malade, je t'ai ramené, c'est tout._

Une fois le texto envoyé, je me maudis ! Même pas une formule de politesse, rien qui ne laissait paraitre la joie que j'avais de lui parler. Sa réponse m'en persuada : _Merci_

Grincheux, je lançais mon téléphone sur ma couette et me préparais rapidement. Ne souhaitant pas me justifier auprès de mes parents sur le pourquoi j'étais rentré si tard hier soir, je filais par la fenêtre pour aller chez Emilie, qui avait pour habitude de préparer de somptueux gâteaux au miel le mardi matin.

Sur le chemin je croisais ma charmante sœur qui avait la tête de la fille anciennement saoul, mal réveillée et à ne surtout pas approcher. Toutefois, en bon frère, je la saluais alors qu'elle engageait une conversation pacifiste :

**« -Hey ! Bien dormi ?** Rie-t-elle. **Tu es rentré bien tard dis moi.**

**-J'ai très bien dormi,** confirmais-je sans m'étendre sur le sujet.

**-Comment va Kim ? J'espère que tu ne l'as pas épuisé plus qu'elle ne l'était déjà… »**

Ma sœur dans toute sa délicatesse. Ne voulant vraiment pas avoir ce genre de conversation dès le matin je contournais le sujet :

**« -Tu vas chez Sam pour manger ?**

**-Comment tu sais que je vais là-bas ?**

**-Nous allons dans la même direction et ton ventre hurle à la mort. De plus tu t'es maquillée. »**

Elle approuva par un silence et replaça une mèche derrière son oreille.

Sam était son vrai premier amour et il lui avait été dérobé par sa cousine, Emilie. Leah en avait eu le cœur broyé, réduit en cendre et ce dernier n'avait pas encore eu la joie de rencontrer le phénix qui le ferait battre de nouveau. Depuis ce jour, l'eau avait coulé sous les ponts, le temps avait exercé sa magie et le pardon avait été accordé seulement après qu'elle ait pris connaissance de la magie de _l'Imprégnation_. Un seul mot qui ruine toute une vie ou l'embellit à jamais.

**« -Tu l'aimes bien Kim ? **Me demanda Leah d'un ton plus sérieux.

**-Je suis en train de faire la boulette de m'y attacher…,** confessais-je.

**-Seth, tu ne devrais pas…Et si…Et si demain tu tombais sur ton imprégnée, que ferais-tu ? Ne fais pas comme moi…**

**-J'y ai pensé, mais je contrôle pas mes sentiments, Leah. Elle m'attire. **

**-Tu ne t'es pas imprégné au moins ? Après tout on ne sait pas ce que l'on ressent quand ça arrive.**

**-Non je ne pense pas. »**

Une brise matinale caressa notre visage, puis nous entrions chez ce que nous pourrions nommer : la maison d'Hansel et Gretel. Sans la sorcière, quoi que... Vous n'avez jamais vu Sam déguisé en sorcier, avec le faux nez crochu boutonneux, la cape, le chapeau tordu, la baguette d'Harry Potter à la main, le chaudron, le maquillage qui lui donnait un teint verdâtre et le tout pour faire plaisir à sa petite nièce de six ans accrochée à son dos en train d'hurler : **« Allons tuer les vilains ! »**.

Dirigés par nos estomacs, nous tombions nez à nez avec Emilie qui sortait de la cuisine.

**« -Qu'est-ce que ça sent bon !**

**-Merci. Vous avez faim je suppose ? Je viens juste de sortir mes petites merveilles du four. J'y ai ajouté des pépites de chocolat.**

**-Si tu savais, ** soupira Leah en s'asseyant et remplissant son verre. **Des pépites ? J'ai hâte de goûter ! »**

On toqua à la porte et Jared fit son apparition avec Jessica déjà pendue à son bras de bon matin. Il fit une moue irritée dans notre direction, mimant un 'au secours' avec sa bouche. Jessica, dont le pull trop décolleté et le pantalon trop serré lui donnait l'air d'une femme se pavanant sur les trottoirs à ses heures perdues était depuis bientôt trois jours la petite-amie de Jared. Plus qu'une petite-amie, elle se révélait être un chewing-gum usé de ceux qui nous reste bien coincé dans les dents lorsqu'on porte un appareil-dentaire. Elle nous ignora majestueusement, embrassant la joue de Jared, faisant de lui sa propriété exclusive -pour le moment-. Ma sœur lâcha un faible juron sur sa personne et lui tourna le dos alors que Jared devint rouge de colère.

**« -Lâche-moi. Toi et moi, stop ! On rembobine la cassette, on se connait plus ! **Cria Jared en la tenant par les épaules de manière excédé. **J'en ai ras-le-bol que tu me suives à longueur de temps !**

**-Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Nous deux c'est pour toujours, **couina-telle.** Je t'aime !**

**-Tu m'aimes comme moi j'aime les chips au barbecue ! Sois réaliste tu ne veux que du cul ! Nous deux c'était amusant au début. Pousse-toi ! »**

Jared la bouscula et vint s'asseoir près de moi. La poupée grand format, choquée et humiliée partit en claquant la porte et en l'insultant de tout les noms.

**« -Et ne reviens pas**, pria le tombeur dans un murmure amusé. **Vous savez qu'elle a couru derrière la voiture pour me suivre jusqu'ici ? Elle est folle… »**

Un jour avant le réveillon, notre journée commençait bien. Et alors que des étoiles auraient dû pétiller dans ses yeux, je ne vis qu'une larme briller et exprimer sa peine au coin de ceux de Jared. Il renifla et détourna le regard.

La neige se mit à tomber.

**« -Eh mec, ça va ? **Demandais-je de manière peu discrète.

**-Ouai t'inquiète c'est…Une poussière. »**

Combien de fois avais-je entendu cette excuse de la part de ma sœur après sa rupture ? De plus, Emilie nettoyait tellement la maison que je n'imaginais pas qu'une seule poussière n'aurait jamais le courage de traverser les murs. Inquiet, je le fixais, essayant de détecter le problème ou du moins de trouver des indices.

Voyant mon impertinente insistance, il me fit un signe de tête dans la direction des deux femmes dans la cuisine. Je compris le souci et lui demandais s'il acceptait de faire un tour dehors prétextant une expérience distrayante sur le fait que les flocons fondraient au contact de notre peau.

**« -Vous risquez de croiser Sam, il est sur le chemin du retour »**, nous apprit Emilie non dupe de ma manigance pour être seul, mais bien entouré s'il s'agissait d'une histoire de meute ou n'importe quel problème.

Une fois à l'extérieur on marcha, dans un premier temps, dans un mutisme complet puis Jared entama la conversation. Le regard captivé par l'horizon, les mains ballantes, il allait se confier à moi.

**« -Dis, t'en penses quoi de tout ce qui nous arrive ? C'est fou nan ? On est des loups protecteurs et on tue des vampires c'est… Impensable. **

**-Oui c'est ouf, **acquiesçais-je.

**-Parce que tu vois, je me disais… en dehors du fait qu'on joue notre vie à chaque ronde, il y a l'imprégnation qui peut nous tomber dessus à tout moment ce qui fait qu'on ne peut pas avoir une vie stable. De combien de filles je me suis attaché, mais vraiment attaché ? Et à chaque fois, je dois m'en séparer, quitte à souffrir… Ce genre de vie, c'est dur parfois … Aimer puis rompre ! Et puis, à cause de ça, tout le monde me voit comme un dragueur qui saute sur tout ce qui bouge. **

**-Hum… »**

Le sujet qui inquiétait Jared portait donc sur l'amour.

Ne sachant quoi répondre je réfléchis une seconde. Je savais que Jared faisait, en partie, allusion à Alizée. Une fille qu'il avait aimée de tout son cœur, puis qu'il avait blessée avec autant de haine le jour ou il avait muté et appris les risques de l'imprégnation. Devais-je lui raconter avec Kim et le fait qu'elle m'attirait ?

**« -Tu sais, je pense qu'il faut aimer sans s'attacher…Et sans souffrir… Ces paroles j'y crois vraiment mais elles ne sont pas réalisables. Tu pourrais me conseiller ? **(Il secoua la tête positivement mais avec de l'incertitude dans son regard.)** J'ai rencontré Kim il y a deux jours et… Je l'aime bien. Me dire que nous ne pouvons être qu'amis au risque de faire comme Sam … Tu crois que je devrais quand même tenter ma chance ?**

**-Kim ? **Buta Jared.

**-Tu l'as vue hier, elle était cachée dans ses vêtements. On ne voyait que le bout de son nez.**

**-Ah ok, elle a l'air vraiment mignonne. Je ne pense pas être la bonne personne pour ce genre de situations en fait. Mais si tu l'aimes bien et que ton imprégnée n'est même pas susceptible d'apparaitre dans ta vie, pourquoi pas. Fais quand même attention…**

**-Et par rapport à Jessica, pourquoi elle ? **Demandais-je hors-sujet.

**- Jessica c'est la fille facile qui m'a aidé lors d'une baisse de moral on va dire. Ne me regarde pas comme ça, je ne suis pas parfait, je sais aussi me servir des filles quand je le veux. La seule chose que je n'accepterais jamais c'est de faire comme Sam… »**

Un raclement de gorge nous surpris alors que notre Alpha se postait à présent devant nous, blessé.

**« -Je n'ai pas choisi, les erreurs appartiennent au passé, n'en parlons plus**, dit-il fermement, en détournant le regard vers sa maison.

**-On ne pensait pas méchamment tu sais. Ton erreur nous sert de leçon c'est tout**, dit calmement Jared, les sourcils froncés.

**-Vous savez, c'est le destin qui a fait que je suis tombé sur Emilie. Elle est la femme de ma vie et j'ai eu une chance inespérée de croiser son chemin. Sans elle, mon bonheur n'est pas. Sans elle, ma joie, ma patience, ma vie n'existe pas. Emilie anime mon corps, elle est faite pour moi comme je suis fait pour elle, c'est inévitable. »**

Sam s'humecta les lèvres et reprit en se tournant vers moi :

**« -Ta sœur rencontrera la perle rare et comprendra. Vous aussi. »**

Le soleil perçait à travers les nuages et vint faire briller le manteau blanc à nos pieds. Jared se leva du tronc d'arbre qu'il s'était approprié, posa une main reconnaissante et pleine d'admiration sur l'épaule musclée de Sam avant de retourner manger les fameux gâteaux au miel.

* * *

Une review ? ^^

Des suggestions, des impressions ?


	5. Chapter 5

**J'espère que vous apprécierez ce chapitre ! Moi c'est un de mes préférés pour le moment ! (:**

**Petite réponse pour les personnes géniales qui laissent leurs traces: **

**J'ai reçu des review qui m'ont fait sauter au plafond ! Je vous remercie pour vos remarques, conseils et encouragements qui m'ont motivé ! Je suis juste vraiment très heureuse que cette histoire vous plaise et j'espère que cela va continuer. Merci à tous ^^**

** Bref, vous êtes les meilleurs (: !**

* * *

**Chapitre 5 : Journée farfelue.**

PDV Kim :

Demain ce sera le réveillon, le premier réveillon de noël que je passerais loin de chez moi. Être chez mes grands-parents ne me déplaît pas, au contraire, j'ai pu me faire des amis et j'ai aperçu Jared, la perfection masculine par excellence… Comment expliquer ce que j'ai ressenti sur le coup ? Jamais je n'avais touché à ce sentiment qui s'était déchainé telle une tempête en mer et qui avait retentit comme une alarme dans mon corps, m'informant qu'on venait de voler mon cœur. Mon cerveau me répétait en boucle : **c'est l'homme de ta vie ! Saute-lui dessus ! **Mais, si toutefois j'avais la chance d'avoir son numéro, ma raison m'empêcherait quand même de me tourner au ridicule en le harcelant de messages ou bien de lui envoyer des lettres romantiques par hiboux, pigeons, tourterelles ou rouges-gorges si c'était possible.

Honteuse de devenir mielleuse et sensible à cause des flèches de Cupidon, je décidais de me calmer et de faire l'inventaire des cadeaux qui se trouvaient dans ma valise et que j'offrirais après-demain. Je sortis une bouteille de vin que mon grand-père chérissait pour son goût fruitier et particulier, qui, disait-il, éliminait toute concurrence sur le marché. Cette discussion sur le vin était sujet de nombreux conflits lorsque mes grands-parents étaient de passage à Chicago. Poursuivant mon inspection, je soulevais délicatement une boite emballée dans des tons chauds et brillants qui contenait une théière de porcelaine en forme d'éléphant gracieux. Le dernier cadeau, du moins de ma part, était une séance de relaxation dans une station balnéaire pour deux.

**« -Je me demande si je ne devrais pas l'échanger contre une séance de thérapie de couple »**, rie-je.

Ces présents avaient grignoté douloureusement mes économies de l'année. Cependant, ce n'était en aucun cas du gaspillage car j'étais heureuse de distribuer et de partager le bonheur que j'avais mis dans la trouvaille de ces objets.

Mes parents s'étaient donnés beaucoup moins de mal. Ils s'étaient tout procuré par internet et attendait patiemment la livraison au coin du feu, les yeux rivés sur le journal, une main tenant une tasse de chocolat chaud où il était noté « bonne année » et l'autre main caressant notre chien Brindille du bout des doigts. Alors que moi j'avais couru les marchés d'hiver, les grandes surfaces et les vides greniers. En y pensant, je me demande ce que mon cher père et ma chère mère ont bien pu m'acheter.

**« -Pas de chaussures, pas de vêtements, pas de livres, pas de DVD, pas de parasols… Rien »**, priais-je en croisant les doigts.

Je sais que refuser un cadeau est vraiment très mal venu et mal poli, mais si vous étiez à ma place vous comprendriez ! Ma mère croit connaître mes goûts sur le bout de ses ongles fuchsias mais à Noël dernier elle m'a acheté un livre sur des personnes qui vivaient isolées dans le pôle nord et le comble c'est qu'elle croyait que c'était une passionnante histoire d'amour entre un manchot et une baleine ! Bon… peut-être que j'exagère, mais nous ne sommes pas loin de la réalité. En fait, elle n'en avait rien à faire de la quatrième de couverture, du nom de l'écrivain, de l'édition, du prix ou autre. Tout ce qui l'intéressait c'était de rayer les noms encombrants de sa liste à qui elle devait offrir quelque chose.

Mon père, tout comme sa femme, n'avait pas pour passion de faire plaisir à Noël. Son argument était qu'il trouvait cette fête trop commerciale et qu'elle prenait bien trop d'ampleur. De ce fait, il m'avait offert une bougie sans emballage avec le prix soldé dessus. Ce jour là, j'avais fait la grimace la plus dégoutée de toute ma vie ! La preuve sur la photo que mon oncle avait prise.

Il ne faut pas penser que je n'aime pas mes parents car n'est-il pas normal de leur être attaché malgré ce qu'ils font ? Le pire c'est que, souvent, ils ne le font pas sciemment. Ils travaillent beaucoup et ont peu de loisirs ou de temps à me consacrer. En échange, ils me donnent des sommes d'argent importantes qui me servent pour le mois dans mes sorties cinéma, restaurants, ou divers achats. Même si je ne possède qu'un faible lien de communication avec mes géniteurs, je les aime énormément.

Serrant les achats contre ma poitrine, je baissais la tête, m'étirait le cou et faisait glisser la paume de ma main sur la cicatrice qui disparaissait peu à peu.

**« -Dois-je acheter un cadeau à Seth ? »** pensais-je à voix haute comme si quelqu'un allait me répondre.

Je rassemblais mon courage, étant submergé d'une royale flemme et pris un bus afin de me rendre en ville.

oOo

Les décorations de la ville étaient splendides ! Des rênes accompagnées d'étoiles étaient suspendus au-dessus de nous. De longues guirlandes rouges et ors pendaient des enseignes des magasins. De faux père-noël se trimballaient dans des costumes plus ou moins couverts, plus ou moins cohérant avec la réalité. Les illuminations brillaient dans le ciel à travers les arbres et les lampadaires. _Magnifique !_

Je me sentais minuscule et essayais de ne pas me faire avaler par la foule croissante. Une personne effleura mes fesses, mais je n'y prêtais pas attention, de tout de façon je ne voulais pas m'attarder dans l'avenue principale. Mon manteau en velours violet pâle me protégeait du froid, je bravais le vent avec élégance, les yeux légèrement plissés et mes mains gantés soigneusement placées à l'abri dans mes poches.

Je visitais une première boutique de vêtements masculins mais ne trouvais rien à mon goût. La deuxième boutique était, à priori, spécialisée dans la technologie mais tous ces gadgets me dépassaient, aussi m'attardais-je devant un dernier magasin.

**« -** **Magie, Magique »**,décryptais-je sur une pancarte en ruine.

Je pénétrai à l'intérieur alors qu'une clochette annonçait mon entrée. L'ambiance était sombre et inquiétante. Je voulu tourner les talons lorsqu'une voix remplie de gaieté me surpris.

**« -Bonjour ! Je suis Charlotte, tu as besoin de quelque chose en particulier ? **me demanda une fille de mon âge, les mains sur la taille et les cheveux rangés dans un superbe chignon.

**-Bonjour, je cherche… En fait je n'ai pas d'idée précise, je ne sais même pas pourquoi je suis rentrée**, balbutiais-je. **Je vais vous faire perdre votre temps…**

**-Ne dis pas de sottises, il n'y a pas un chat depuis cent ans ! »**

Je la fixais interloquée. Se fichait-elle de moi ou était-ce une expression courante ? Charlotte se tenait droite, proche du comptoir, l'air enfantine et insouciante. Elle était plus fine et plus petite que moi. Ses vêtements très sobres se mariaient parfaitement avec ses courbes féminines et son visage était encadré par une coupe carré où de fines mèches rougeoyantes éclaircissaient son teint déjà blanc. Elle se pencha et finit par s'accroupir pour caresser un chat noir qui se frottait contre sa cheville en ronronnant.

**« -Je te présente Roulette, il va bientôt fêter son trente-sixième anniversaire tu sais ! Si ma mère était encore en vie, elle dirait que je m'en suis vraiment bien occupé. Enfin je m'inquiète pas pour sa santé, il en a encore pour une bonne vingtaine d'années le matou** **»**, assura-t-elle en l'embrassant derrière l'oreille.

Sa mère était morte ? Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi elle me faisait part de ce renseignement. Je ne suis pas un psychologue… Ayant horreur qu'on se fiche de moi, j'agrippais la poignée pour sortir sans demander mon reste.

**« -Attend ne pars pas ! J'ai compris tu n'es pas… Tu n'es pas… »**

Je n'étais pas quoi ? Le mot qu'elle cherchait ne lui vînt pas et elle me regarda avec de petits yeux suppliants tandis qu'elle s'avançait vers moi.

**« -Je suis désolé pour mon comportement, mais ça fait tellement de bien d'avoir enfin une cliente ! Les articles commençaient à nager dans la poussière ! »**

En effet, le ménage n'était pas une source de préoccupation dans ce lieu. De plus, les objets étaient disposés n' importe où, jonchaient le sol, recouvraient les murs et écrasaient les étagères qui ne pouvaient supporter un tel poids.

**« -Tu cherches quelque chose en particulier**, me redemanda la vendeuse familièrement.** Tu trouveras ton bonheur ici crois moi. Tout ce que tu veux, je le possède.**

**-J'aimerais un cadeau pour un ami**, prononçais-je faiblement ne me sentant pas à mon aise.

**-Un cadeau pour un garçon ? Un ami ou plus que ça ?**

**-Juste un ami**, m'empourprais-je sans raison.

**-Donc pas de filtre d'amour, de bague ensorceleuse, ou de chocolat empoisonné ? Une idée précise ? »**

Je souris malgré moi, amusé par ses propositions farfelues. Elle ordonna à son chat de descendre sur le sol et ce dernier s'exécuta comme s'il avait compris. Il s'éloigna dans l'arrière boutique en crachant. Comme si Charlotte reprenait son rôle de vendeuse au sérieux, elle me demanda de la suivre à travers les rayons me laissant admirer et juger des objets.

**« -En fait, ce garçon**, repris-je, **je le connais depuis deux, trois jours donc je ne sais pas spécialement ce qui lui ferait plaisir.**

**-Oh je vois**, souris-t-elle.** Comment est-il ? »**

J'essayais de lui faire une description à peu près potable, mais elle m'arrêta.

**« -Viens. »**

Elle m'attrapa le poignet et m'entraîna au même endroit où le chat avait disparu quelques minutes auparavant. Je dû baisser la tête pour ne pas me prendre un mur et descendis les escaliers à l'aveuglette.

Je ne savais pas pourquoi je lui faisais confiance mais j'espérais que mon instinct ne se trompait pas car je ne voyais pas qui pourrait me porter secours si elle me séquestrait là, me fourrait dans un sac et me jetait dans un ravin. Avalant ma salive, j'agrippais la rambarde fermement puis j'aperçu de la lumière. L'arrière boutique cachait en fait un petit appartement qui, je le supposais, devait appartenir à Charlotte. Elle m'installa dans le salon et me proposa de m'asseoir sur un pouf.

**« -Merci. Mais vous ne surveillez pas la boutique ? **M'inquiétais-je.

**-Si ne t'en fais pas, Roulette m'appellera s'il y a un quelconque problème. »**

Je me retins de lui demander comment. Charlotte traîna une table basse jusqu'à mes pieds sur laquelle était placée une boule en cristal.

**« -Vous avez du mal comprendre ce que je veux. En tout cas, je ne veux pas faire de voyance, je n'y crois pas.**

**-Je te fais la séance gratuite ! C'est pour passer un bon moment de rigolade**, me dit-elle en me faisant un clin d'œil.** On s'ennuie tellement ici. Comment t'appelles-tu au fait ?**

**-Kimberly, mais je préfère Kim ça sonne mieux je trouve. **

**-Eh bien, Kim, je vais te demander de te détendre et de fermer les yeux. Maintenant tu vas imaginer ton ami et je vais trouver le cadeau idéal grâce à ça. Fais-moi confiance. » **

Charlotte prit ma main et la serra dans la sienne pour installer un contact. Elle me conseilla de fermer les yeux pour mieux visualiser Seth.

PDV Charlotte :

Kim était concentrée, et moi j'avais les yeux rivés sur ma boule de cristal et je ressentais déjà les picotements le long de mon bras. Ça marchait ! Ça faisait si longtemps que je n'avais pas pu exercer ma magie et établir un lien avec une personne non-surnaturelle. J'avais depuis trois semaines et neuf heures, cent-vingt-huit ans et je n'en paraissais que dix-sept grâce à la potion de rajeunissement que j'avais prise sans connaitre les effets permanents.

Je suis une sorcière qualifiée avec une mention « assez-bien » en sorcellerie, et « bien » en m'animant du balais et sortilège à haute voix mais mes pouvoirs sont cependant limités. Si Roulette, mon chat, n'était pas proche de moi dans un rayon de cent kilomètres à peu près, je me retrouverais à l'état de simple mortelle. Pourquoi ? Parce que le conseil me trouvait trop immature et impulsive et contenait donc mes pouvoirs. « **Tu pourrais causer des ennuis »**, se justifiaient-ils.

La boule s'anima alors que je pressais la main de Kim de soulagement. _Je ne suis pas rouillée !_ Je me concentrais et essayais de lire dans son esprit afin de faire apparaitre l'image du garçon dont elle me parlait. Ses traits se dessinèrent et je reconnu Seth Clearwater, le dernier des loups-garous qui avait rejoint la meute de Sam Uley. Je n'avais jamais rencontré ses membres, mais j'avais eu de nombreux échos positifs de leur bande. Je compris pourquoi je l'avais prise pour une surnaturelle lorsqu'elle était entrée dans ma boutique. Elle traînait avec l'un deux et était parfumée au chien fraîchement sortit des bois.

Une tâche noire vînt assombrir la pureté de la sphère et mon cœur s'accéléra. Ça ce n'est pas bon signe… Seth disparut dans un tourbillon de feuilles mortes ne laissant que son cœur s'agiter, seul reste encore existant de lui. Une ombre l'empoigna et l'écrasa d'un coup sec. Je sursautais.

**« -Intéressant, tu vas bientôt avoir à faire à une histoire de cœur**, l'informais-je sans savoir si elle me croirait. **Garde les yeux fermés et concentre toi sur ce que tu veux. »**

La tâche enveloppa la boule et deux yeux globuleux et cyniques prirent place. Un regard qui laissait entrevoir la terreur, la vengeance et la mort. L'obscurité de la sphère me fit penser à la noirceur de la nuit et une personne se dessinait vaguement à travers cette prison. Cette dernière chutait sans se rattraper comme si ses forces l'avaient abandonnée, comme si elle était seule au monde. Cette scène me rappela le film 'Alice aux pays des merveilles' lorsqu'Alice tombe dans le terrier du lapin.

Quelque chose de malfaisant tournait autour de Kim.

PDV Kim :

La séance terminée, j'ouvris enfin les yeux frustrée de n'avoir pas pu regarder ce que Charlotte fabriquait avec sa boule.

**« -Réfléchissons**, dit-elle en se tapotant le menton.** J'ai ce qu'il te faut ! Suis-moi. »**

J'acquiesçais et lui emboitais le pas. Depuis que j'étais arrivée, j'avais l'impression de me faire trimballer dans tout les sens et le pire c'est que je ne comprenais rien à la situation. Charlotte paraissait naïve et le problème c'est justement qu'elle 'paraissait'.

Le chat dormait près de la caisse enregistreuse devant une étagère de livres. Charlotte se mit sur la pointe des pieds afin d'attraper un gros bouquin ancien.

**« -Ça c'est pour toi, cadeau. Et pour ton ami, Seth… »**

Elle se tut rapidement. Elle venait de prononcer le nom de Seth alors que je ne le lui avais pas dit. Etait-ce une blague ?

**« -Comment connaissez-vous son nom ?** Demandais-je la voix tremblante.

**- Rien de plus facile que de le savoir, je suis une sorcière... … … …**

** Mince… Les secrets c'est vraiment pas mon truc on dirait. Tu ne le répètera pas ? Sinon je vais être obligé de te faire taire… »**

Je retenais un rire nerveux que j'essayais de masquer.

**« -Cela t'amuse ? Je suis contente que tu prennes bien la chose. »**

D'un coup, elle semblait avoir encore rajeunit. Les traits de son visage étaient devenus fins, insouciants et confiants. Je laissais s'échapper un rire franc et hystérique de ma bouche qui résonna dans la pièce. Cette fille se foutait décidément de moi.

**« -Pourquoi tu te fiches de moi depuis tout à l'heure ? Je veux bien être gentille, te laisser croire que ton chat peut t'avertir s'il y a des problèmes, qu'il a vingt ans je ne sais combien, que tu peux lire dans une boule de cristal, que ton magasin n'a vu personne depuis cent ans et tout ce que tu voudras mais il y a des limites !**

**-Je ne me fiche pas de toi**, rétorqua-t-elle. **Je suis une sorcière !**

**-Joue pas les enfants, je n'ai pas que ça à faire.**

**-Ne me crois pas si tu veux. Tiens prend ça et sors**, dit-elle vexée en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine. **C'est bizarre je pensais que tu étais différente. Ma boule s'est trompée, ça arrive. »**

Sans un mot, elle retourna dans ses appartements, laissant son chat trôner sur le comptoir.

Je fixais le sachet qu'elle venait de déposer au creux de ma main et lus l'étiquette en silence : Buvez et faite un vœu / À boire tiède pour un meilleur goût.

Je regardais le livre que Charlotte m'avait donné : Créatures magiques et légendes. Je payais en posant la monnaie proche de la tête du chat et pris la poudre d'escampette sous le regard de l'animal maintenant réveillé.

J'ajustais mon écharpe, coinçais le livre sous mon bras et déposais le sachet contenant la fiole dans ma poche de manteau. En marchant, j'aperçu dans une allée, deux enfants ne dépassant pas dix ans. Une petite fille et son frère qui se serraient, essayant de se réchauffer. Leurs visages étaient inexpressifs, minces et couverts de terre séchée. Leurs vieux vêtements me faisaient mal au cœur : de petits gants troués, une écharpe déchirée et un épais manteau taille adulte qu'ils se partageaient. Le regard baissé, soufflant sur leurs mains, ils étaient assis contre un mur, proche d'une pancarte écrite au marqueur, demandant quelques pièces pour festoyer Noël.

En me rapprochant, je remarquais deux adultes, buvant je ne sais quel alcool, cachés derrière des poubelles à l'abri des fins rayons de soleil. Ces deux personnes responsables devaient être leurs parents, elles se fendaient la poire en levant leurs bouteilles en direction du ciel. Ce comportement me mettait hors de moi ! Laisser ses enfants faire la manche ! Se servir d'eux pour se payer des cigarettes et de la bière… Je ruminais. _Réfléchie Kim. _Pouvais-je agir ? Demander aux enfants de me suivre pour les remettre à des personnes qui prendraient soin d'eux ? Me suivraient-ils seulement ?

Personne dans la rue ne tournait son regard sur ces deux anges. Tout le monde fuyait la réalité, se préoccupant de ses propres soucis avant tout, de sa petite personne. Comme la population est égoïste ! Tout le monde avait son foyer confortable, leur dîner du soir et leur cheminée allumée, car s'occuper de soi l'Homme sait le faire mais quand on demande d'aider quelqu'un plus personne n'est là.

Je vins devant eux, leur souris et m'accroupis. Je cherchais une pièce dans mon porte-monnaie que je déposais dans la petite-coupelle vide à leurs pieds.

**« -Merci madame ! » **dirent-ils en chœur.

Prise au dépourvue en entendant leur voix innocente, je sentais les larmes affluer. Pourquoi fallait-il que des êtres aient tout et que d'autres n'aient rien ?

**« -Vous voulez reprendre votre argent ? Il ne faut pas pleurer si vous en avez besoin. »**

Des paroles touchantes et généreuses furent prononcées par la jeune fille qui tenait une poupée détériorée par le temps.

**« -Bien sûr que non. Il est à vous. Je reviens. »**

Me relevant je sortis de l'allée et me dirigeais vers un magasin de jouet. Je leur offrirais du bonheur.

oOo

Ayant récupéré des poches plastiques à la caisse, je plaçais tous mes achats dedans. Je venais d'acheter une poupée parlante qui disait « je t'aime ». Même si rien ne remplaçait l'amour maternel, j'avais pensé que de l'entendre était toujours plaisant. Pour le jeune homme, j'avais pris des voitures miniatures et des soldats.

Revenant vers eux, je déposais la marchandise sur le sol, alors qu'ils se lançaient un regard plein de stupéfaction.

**« -Wahh**, soufflèrent-ils. **Papa et maman ne vont pas en revenir ! Ils verront que ça marche !**

**-Vos parents, là-bas ? **Fis-je d'un geste de la tête en désignant le couple d'alcoolos.

**-Eux ? Non ! Nos parents ils n'habitent pas là. On vit dans le quartier d'à coter, dans la plus grande maison ! »**

Pardon ? Si je savais le faire, j'aurais fait un salto sur place. Ces deux enfants vivaient dans une maison ? Que faisaient-ils ici à faire la manche, dans ses vêtements, en jouant la comédie ?

**« -Je ne comprends pas**, avouais-je en croisant les bras et en fronçant les sourcils.

**-On va t'expliquer vu que tu es gentille. En fait, on joue aux personnes pauvres de temps en temps pour se faire un peu d'argent de poche. Ma sœur aimerait s'offrir le dernier portable à la mode et moi un jeu électronique !**

**-Vous n'êtes pas un peu jeune pour ça ? Et puis vos parents devraient vous interdire d'agir comme ça ! On ne rigole pas sur ce sujet… »**

Ils ne répondirent pas. Je passais vraiment un après-midi surprenant. Tout d'abord une vendeuse se fichait de moi, puis deux mômes avaient réussi à me rouler ? Je devais vraiment avoir la tête de l'emploi : fille naïve.

**« -John, Sissi !** Interpela une voix masculine derrière mon dos. **On avait dit quoi sur cette mascarade la dernière fois ? »**

Les enfants se lancèrent des coups d'œil simultanés et inquiets avant de répondre :

**« -On avait dit qu'on ne recommencerait plus parce que ce n'est pas correct et que c'est dangereux. Mais on ne pensait pas que ça fonctionnerait…Tout le monde est au courant que c'est une supercherie, les gens ne nous regardent même plus tu sais. **

**-Je vous raccompagne chez vos parents. Prenez vos affaires. »**

La petite fille me demanda si elle pouvait tout de même garder la poupée et j'acquiesçais.

**« -Dis Jared, je peux monter sur ton dos ? **demanda John.

**-Allez grimpe !**

**-Moi je veux être dans tes bras alors**, se plaignit Sissi.

Je m'étais reculée de la scène et m'apprêtait à partir quand le nom de Jared sonna à mes oreilles et fit 'tilt' dans mon cerveau.

**« -Jared**, murmurais-je pour moi-même.

**-Oui ? » **Demanda l'intéressé.

Il me fit face pour la première fois. Mon cœur cogna fort dans ma poitrine, je me mordis la lèvre inférieure et une course de papillon venait de donner le départ dans mon ventre.

Son regard intense me laissait espérer qu'il n'était pas indifférent à ce qu'il avait sous ses yeux.


	6. Chapter 6

**Bonjour (: **

**Je suis vraiment désolé de ne publier que maintenant ... Mais bon mieux vaut tard que jamais ^^ **

**D'ailleurs je pense que je vais publier toutes les deux semaines à partir de maintenant comme ça ma superbe correctrice Neiflheim et moi-même avons le temps pour tout rédiger. **

**Je vous remercie une fois de plus pour vos review et remarques c'est juste génial, vous êtes les meilleurs lecteurs ! (N'hésitez pas à continuer Mdr'') Et pour ceux qui ne laissent pas de trace je vais me mettre très en colère et vous manger tout cru x)) **

**Je vous laisse avec ce chapitre en espérant qu'il vous plaira (:**

**Bisous **

**Chapitre 6 : Enfantillages**

PDV Jared :

Il y avait foule en ville ce jour-là. Les passants me bousculaient d'un air énervé, pressant le pas en ronchonnant. D'autres me dévisageaient sans retenue alors que je bouclais d'une attitude énergique mes achats de Noël. Je marchais d'un pas déterminé dans les magasins, les mains dans les poches, soutenant les regards impolis des gens. Tout me contrariait depuis ce matin où j'avais trouvé Jessica à califourchon sur moi dans mon lit. Je ne me souvenais même plus l'avoir faite entrer. Elle me ronronnait des mots guimauves à longueur de temps en me faisant partager ses rêves, ses souhaits et son attirance envers ma personne. Certes, j'aurais dû me sentir flatté mais c'était tout le contraire.

Lorsque j'avais voulu aller grignoter chez Sam en loup solitaire, cette furie m'avait tapé un scandale pour m'accompagner. M'étant levé du pied gauche, j'avais songé à l'enfermer dans la salle de bain pour la journée mais m'étais résigné à la laisser sur le trottoir tandis que j'allumais le contact et appuyais sur l'accélérateur. Folle de rage, elle avait tapé le sprint derrière la voiture en criant et en agitant les bras : **« Bébé ! Tu m'as oublié ! » **

Le comble était que lorsque j'avais mis le pied à terre, son bras était déjà enlacé au mien. Pas une mèche ne dépassait de son chignon, son maquillage était intact et aucun signe de transpiration n'apparaissait. _S'entrainer pour faire les soldes ça paye !_ Mais malgré ses efforts pour me prouver son affection ma seule envie était de lui sauter à la gorge! Chez Sam et Emilie j'avais enfin réussi à m'en débarrasser, ce qui était pour l'instant la meilleure partie de ma journée.

Puis mon coté sensible s'était emmêlé et j'avais failli pleurer devant Seth ! Rien que d'y penser, c'était tellement humiliant. Mais avoir une copine, s'en débarrasser, s'y accrocher, l'aimer même sans le lui dire, la jeter, se réconcilier, lui dire que c'est impossible, lui mentir, l'inviter et l'envoyer une fois de plus sur les roses, ça me fatigue. Quand est-ce que je vais trouver l'Amour ? Mon imprégnée doit bien se cacher par ici, au coin d'une rue !

Je soupirais. Sept milliard de personnes et seulement une qui m'est destinée. N'est-ce pas injuste comme sort ?

Abandonnant mes pensées négatives, je me concentrais sur la réalité présente. Je fis rapidement mes courses et retournais à ma voiture en faisant un détour par la rue de John et Sissi, deux morpions qui aimaient se faire passer pour de pauvres et malheureux enfants alors que je leur avais demandais d'arrêter leur manège illégal.

Marchant d'un pas énergique, je me passais une main dans les cheveux sous le regard d'un groupe de fille qui gloussait à mon approche. _Trop jeune._ Il n'y avait pas de quoi s'amuser ici. Traçant ma route, je continuais à faire le repérage habituel de mes futures conquêtes possibles. Aucune n'était assez parfaite pour moi : trop grande, trop mince, trop menue, cheveux mal coiffés, trop naturelle, habillée comme une pouf…

Chacune subissait mes critères intransigeants lorsque j'entendis la voix la plus mélodieuse de toute la planète et sûrement de tout l'univers intergalactique. Conduit par mon instinct mes pieds frôlèrent le sol, je me sentis pousser des ailes alors que je me rapprochais de l'allée des deux enfants d'où provenait la voix.

**« -John, Sissi !** **On avait dit quoi sur cette mascarade la dernière fois ? » **Demandais-je en les interpellant alors qu'ils discutaient avec une femme.

J'essayais de paraître un minimum fâché en haussant le ton devant le fait qu'ils m'aient désobéit. Hélas, je n'arrivais pas à rester en accord avec mon attitude. Je devais paraître en colère afin d'avoir un maximum de crédibilité envers les deux mômes, mais ma curiosité me poussait à détourner le regard sur la femme qui se relevait timidement. Dos à moi, je ne voyais que sa chevelure brune dont le soleil faisait ressortir quelques mèches châtaines. Ils lui tombaient en cascade un peu plus bas que la nuque et se déversaient sur ses épaules.

**« -On avait dit qu'on ne recommencerait plus parce que ce n'est pas correct et que c'est dangereux. Mais on ne pensait pas que ça fonctionnerait…Tout le monde est au courant que c'est une supercherie. Les gens ne nous regarde même plus tu sais. »**

J'écoutais distraitement leur réponse. _Qui est-elle ?_

Mes yeux restaient rivés sur les petits alors que mon attention était captivée par la personne devant moi. Elle portait un large manteau dans les tons violines, un slim bleu pâle et des bottines marron qui me rappelaient un style Indien.

**« -Je vous raccompagne chez vos parents. Prenez vos affaires. » **

J'espérais qu'elle réagirait, qu'elle se retournerait, mais la jeune femme resta de marbre à fixer un inconnu. _M'a-t-elle au moins regardé ? _Une femme qui ne me porte pas d'intérêt ne peut recevoir le mien. Je soupirais. Ma mystérieuse inconnue s'apprêtait à partir et je ne sais pour quelle raison j'eu un pincement au cœur.

**« -Dis Jared, je peux monter sur ton dos ? » **demanda John de façon impatiente.

J'acquiesçai alors que Sissi sauta dans mes bras.

**« -Jared**, murmura la jeune femme en se stoppant net.

**-Oui ? » **Répondis-je immédiatement.

Je fis quelques pas empressés pour arriver à sa hauteur. Nous connaissons nous ?

Nous nous faisons enfin face et notre cœur, eut un raté à l'unisson.

Avez-vous déjà eu cette impression de n'être personne ? D'être impuissant ? De n'être rien face aux forces qui vous entourent? Moi, ça m'était arrivé juste avant ma première transformation. Mon monde s'était écroulé peu à peu. J'avais eu cette crainte, cette peur qui me traquait, celle qui me susurrait que j'allais disparaître : mourir. Tous mes repères avaient été chamboulés et j'avais eu la sensation de basculer dans un univers qui n'était plus le mien.

J'avais ce sentiment de revivre la même expérience. Seulement, cette force divine qui s'exerçait sur moi n'était plus ce danger imminent contrôlé par la mort. Non. Il s'agissait d'une force bien plus puissante. Une force qui nous permettait de faire tout ce qui nous était possible pour nous accrocher à la vie, pour ne pas lâcher prise.

Mon destin venait d'être lié à la plus fameuse des femmes. Mon existence en sera à jamais changé : finit les petites aventures finit les tourments que m'infligeaient mes attachements. Je venais de tomber sur mon imprégnée : le sens de ma vie.

Je la fixais intensément, enregistrant le moindre de ses traits de visage, de ses expressions et la moindre de ses courbes. Mon être était incontestablement attiré par elle. Tel un aimant, l'attraction qu'elle exerçait sur moi était saisissante. J'avais une envie urgente de la prendre dans mes bras, de la protéger, de l'embrasser et de la chérir.

**« -Je… Non rien,** articula-t-elle en s'efforçant de baisser son regard sur ses mains.

**-Nous nous sommes déjà rencontrés ? »**

Je priais pour que ce ne soit pas le cas dans mon fort intérieur. Comment aurais-je pu oublier la femme avec qui j'allais tout partager ?

**« -Oui chez Sam. Enfin, disons que nous nous sommes aperçus rapidement. J'étais avec Seth, proche d'une voiture noire. »**

J'eu un déclic. Il s'agissait de Kim ? La Kim dont Seth m'avait parlé amoureusement dans la matinée. Il faudrait que je tire tout cela au clair avec lui plus tard car dorénavant elle était mienne. Du moins fallait-il encore qu'elle partage la foule de sentiments qui naissaient en moi.

**« -Je me souviens, tu ne te sentais pas bien. Hum…Vous êtes très proche avec Seth ? **

**-Ami depuis deux jours et demi**, rit-elle.

**-Je vois. »**

John me frappa la tête et se plaignit qu'il avait froid.

**« -Tu avais cas m'écouter et ne pas sortir avec ta sœur. » **répondis-je calmement.

Il ronchonna.

**« -Kim, tu veux bien m'accompagner jusqu'à chez eux ? **

**-Oui bien sûr. »**

Nous marchâmes ainsi cinq minutes à une distance respectable entre nos deux corps. Kim portait ses achat de Noël et j'eu honte de lui demander si elle pouvait prendre les miens alors que les deux monstres se chamaillaient dans mes bras. Elle m'effleura la main du bout des doigts lorsqu'elle prit le paquet. Un frisson me parcourut et je la vis également frémir à mon contact. Un bref lien que j'aurais aimé voir s'éterniser.

**« -Merci. »** soufflai-je.

Après avoir déposé John et Sissi, les avoir remerciés de ne pas m'avoir écouté quand je leur avais fait promettre de ne pas recommencer leurs bêtises parce que sans eux je n'aurais jamais rencontré ma future femme. Je proposais à Kim de la raccompagner. Elle hocha la tête et du haut de mon petit nuage je jubilais comme un enfant au moment d'ouvrir ses cadeaux à noël.

oOo

Elle semblait réfléchir sur le chemin du retour car elle n'ouvrait pas la bouche. Pensive, elle fixait la route, fronçant de temps à autre ses sourcils parfaitement dessinés, comme le reste de son corps soit dit en passant.

Mes mains se contractèrent sur le volant, frustré de ne pas encore la connaître. J'entamais la conversation :

**« -Comment as-tu rencontré Seth ?**

**-À la sortie d'un magasin.**

**-Il te plait ? »**

Ses joues rosirent de gêne et elle tourna la tête vers la vitre. J'étais trop direct, le tact me manquait.

**« -Je ne sais pas. »**

J'étais déçu qu'elle ne me contredise pas immédiatement.

**« -Mes histoires t'intéresses ?** me demanda-t-elle.

**-Je veux tout savoir de toi. **

**-Tout ? Impossible. Mais vas-y pose moi des questions. »**

Je m'engageais sur une route étroite et levais le pied de l'accélérateur pour ne pas me séparer d'elle trop tôt.

**« -D'où viens-tu ?**

**-De Chicago.**

**-Tu aimes quoi dans la vie ?**

**-Dessiner, les animaux et to… Et les toitures ! Oui l'architecture c'est passionnant ! »**

Avait-elle voulut dire « toi » ? Je poursuivis mon interrogatoire :

**« -Tu as des sœurs ou frères ? Des animaux ? Un chiffre favori ? Une couleur ? »**

Elle me regarda d'un air étonné comme si je me fichais d'elle puis Kim se décida à répondre :

**« -Je suis fille unique j'ai un chien qui se nomme Brindille le chiffre cinq le violet. **

**-Tu as un copain ? »**

Kim rougit de plus belle devant ma question. Je savais qu'il s'agissait d'une interrogation qui faisait partie de sa vie privée mais elle avait franchi mes lèvres dans un souffle de curiosité non dissimulée.

**« -En quoi ça te regarde ? **

**-Tu as raison, désolé d'être indiscret. »**

Je suis sûr que tu l'aurais dit si ça avait été Seth ! Jaloux ? Pas le moins du monde…

**« -Je n'ai pas de copain**, finit-elle par m'avouer.

**-Oh**, laissais-je échapper, soulagé. **Tu en veux un ? »**

Mais quel idiot! Ça avait été plus fort que moi, il avait fallut que ça sorte! Mes mains resserrèrent l'étreinte du volant.

**« -Je sais que tu es un coureur de jupon.**

**-Pardon ? De quoi parles-tu ?**

**-J'ai eu des échos sur toi, ne la joue pas innocent. »**

Je fis une grimace. Des échos ? Seth le paiera.

**« -Tu n'as pas l'air de m'apprécier beaucoup**, remarquais-je.

**-Ce n'est pas ça, ne te méprend pas.**

**-Alors c'est quoi ? »**

PDV Kim :

_Je ne veux pas souffrir. Jared, j'ai peur de m'attacher. Peux-tu seulement le comprendre ? Rachel m'a affirmé que tu collectionnais les femmes et je ne veux pas être ton nouveau trophée. _

**« -Oublie. »** répondis-je.

Jared me faisait perdre mes moyens. Il était séduisant et terriblement attirant. Mais lui sauter dessus n'arrangerait pas les choses. Tout me ramenait à sa personne. Pourquoi fallait-il que je tombe amoureuse de lui ? Je ne le connaissais pas et lui ne m'avait même pas reconnu! Pourtant lorsqu'il avait demandé si je voulais un petit-copain, il parlait bien de lui ? Cette pensée me faisait rougir et je me mis à fixer mes mains d'un air de fille prude.

**« -Tu habites où au fait ?**

**-À Chicago je te l'ai dit.**

**-Je parlais d'ici en fait. »**

Quelle idiote !

**« -Chez les Connweller. Tu prends à droite, puis à gauche et…**

**-Oui je connais la route après ne t'en fait pas. »** Me coupa t-il.

L'avais-je vexé ?

**« -Nous sommes arrivés. »**

Je le remerciais en essayant de paraître chaleureuse afin de lui laisser une bonne impression. En sortant de la voiture je me cognais le front et manquais de tomber en avant. Je mis une main à l'endroit où je m'étais fait mal et retenais des larmes. _La honte ! J'espère qu'il ne m'a pas vu. _Mais avant que je ne continu mon chemin, Jared était à côté de moi et m'examinais sous tous les angles.

Il hésita à relever quelques mèches de mes cheveux pour voir où je m'étais cognée comme s'il attendait ma permission. Il passa son pouce sous mes yeux larmoyants et m'offrit un sourire qui me fit fondre.

Je grimaçais et faillis glisser de nouveau. Jared m'empoigna délicatement le poignet et me tira vers lui en m'encerclant de ses bras. La tête posée contre son torse, j'entendais les battements de son cœur. Il me releva le menton et planta son regard dans le mien puis il le remonta vers mon front.

**« -Tu risques d'avoir une bosse. Je suis désolé. »**

Il m'embrassa tendrement sur le front et murmura :

**« -Bisou magique. »**

Etait-ce sa technique de drague ? En tout cas, je ne pus empêcher le sang d'affluer à mes joues. Ses bras m'encerclèrent de nouveau et il posa son menton sur le haut de ma tête. Nous restâmes un moment comme ça avant qu'il ne m'amène sur le pallier de la porte pour éviter que je ne tombe. Ses doigts étaient entrelacés aux miens et mon bas-ventre s'éveillait. J'étais stoïque partagée entre la faible douleur due à ma bosse et au fait que Jared était devant moi, à ma portée et que ses lèvres tentatrices semblaient m'appeler pour une raison que je n'identifiais pas.

Face à lui, j'attendais. Mais quoi ?

Jared remarquant mon hésitation rapprocha lentement son visage du mien, le prenant en coupe dans ses mains. Son regard était tendre, soucieux et louchait en direction de ma bouche. _Il veut m'embrasser!_ Ses lèvres vinrent tenter dangereusement les miennes en les chatouillant. Il les frôla avant de les presser doucement contre les miennes. Un premier baiser qui en entraîna un autre plus passionné. Je lâchais les paquets cadeaux qui s'écroulèrent à mes pieds pour mieux m'accrocher à lui.

Je passais mes mains dans ses cheveux alors que les siennes vinrent se poser possessivement sur mes hanches. Il n'eut pas à forcer la barrière de mes lèvres car je le fis pour lui et nos langues entrèrent dans une danse sensuelle et envoutante.

À bout de souffle, je rompis le baiser sous la désapprobation de Jared. Lorsque j'aperçu malgré tout un sourire réjouit flotter sur son visage, j'eu envie de me terrer à la manière d'une taupe et de creuser de nombreux tunnels. Jared arborait un air radieux et son regard me couvait entièrement.

Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il soit si… ! Je ne trouvais aucun mot négatif pour illustrer ma pensée. Je n'étais pas dans une attitude normale. Embrasser un inconnu n'était pas normal ! M'avait-il hypnotisé ?

Je venais de lui donner exactement ce qu'il voulait. Me rendant compte de mon erreur je lui mis une gifle magistrale pour m'avoir séduite. J'étais déçue d'être tombée dans le panneau. Déçue de tout les deux.

**« -Tu es vraiment mesquin ! Tu as eu ce que tu voulais !**

**-De quoi parles-tu ? Je ne t'ai pas forcée, tu aurais pu reculer ! **Se défendit-il.

**-Ne te moque pas de moi ! Je ne veux pas faire partie de ta collection ! »**

Je ne lui laissais pas le temps de répondre que je claquais la porte et me mis à sangloter contre cette dernière. Cette situation faisait tellement clichée que je me mis à rire nerveusement.

**« -Merde les cadeaux ! »**

Séchant mes joues mouillées du revers de ma manche, je me relevais lentement. Pourquoi me mettais-je dans cet état ? C'était vraiment à n'y rien comprendre.

Je vérifiais par la fenêtre que mon problème ambulant était bien parti, puis je sortis ramasser mes achats.

**« -Où sont-ils ! »** Paniquais-je.

Ils avaient disparu, s'étaient envolés sous je ne sais quel sort. Epuisé, je m'étalais sur le sol en le cognant de mes petits poings. Je passais une des journées les plus énervantes de mon existence. Et tout ça pour quoi ? Car oui, au début c'était seulement pour offrir un présent à Seth. Au final, j'avais discuté avec une vendeuse qui croyait qu'elle était une sorcière, puis je m'étais fait arnaquer par deux enfants nullement dans le besoin, et enfin j'avais revu Jared qui m'avait embrassé. _« Je ne suis pas une fille facile »_ me remémorais-je lorsque Seth s'était retrouvé chez moi. Tu parles !

Je soufflais bruyamment.

Je comptais traverser la distance qui me séparait de mon confort intérieur quand je remarquais un morceau de feuille collé grâce à du chewing-gum au milieu de la porte. Dégoutée je décrochais, tout de même, le bout de papier où était inscrit :

_« J'ai récupéré tout ton Bic-mac, si tu le veux viens le chercher. Je t'attendrais au même endroit où nous nous sommes vus la première fois._

_Je t'embrasse où tu veux,_

_J. »_

Le tout accompagné de l'adresse de chez Sam et de son numéro de portable à lui.

Je souris. Il était plutôt malin._ Etais-je lunatique ? _

Mes sautes d'humeurs me frustraient. Comprendre était devenu un mot que je ne pouvais cerner tant je ne saisissais plus rien.

Pourquoi mon cœur faisait-il des bonds en pensant à Jared, en le voyant et en le touchant ? Comment pouvions-nous tomber amoureuse en si peu de temps, en ne sachant rien d'une personne si ce n'est qu'il aime un peu trop les femmes… ?

Demain je récupérerais mon dû et j'en ferais la surprise à Jared.

oOo

Le soleil fit place à la lune. Mes grands-parents, d'humeur silencieuse, venaient (enfin) d'installer le sapin. Il était fraichement découpé et me rappelais mes ballades en montagne que je pratiquais en camps de vacances. Les guirlandes étaient soigneusement disposées de la plus fine à la plus épaisse, du haut vers le bas, dans des tons rouges et dorés. L'étoile surveillait, de par sa hauteur, l'ensemble de la salle-à-manger. Une crèche miniature avait été installée sur le sol, bordée par une fausse neige pailletée.

oOo

À la fin du repas, je quittais précipitamment la cuisine qui dégageait une atmosphère pesante et je partis dans ma chambre répondre aux mails, soi-disant inquiets, que m'envoyaient mes parents. Il n'y avait pas de quoi s'alarmer. Ma mère m'ordonnait simplement de répondre à ses nombreux coups-de fil qu'à priori j'évitais.

**« -Pardon ? Tu ne m'as appelé qu'une seule fois ! »**

Je lui envoyais un ironique 'moi aussi je t'aime maman' et supprimais le message. Je pris dans mes bras mon coussin et le serrais fort contre ma poitrine.

**« -Est-ce que Jared pourrait être honnête dans ses sentiments ? »**

_S'il en a …_

Je ne me couchais pas trop tard, tout en pensant à son contact rassurant, ses lèvres sur les miennes, ses caresses, et suppliais le ciel pour ne faire que des rêves remplis de guimauves et de sucreries.

oOo

**« -Je suis réveillée, je suis réveillée, je suis réveillée… »** Me répétais-je en boucle.

Ce n'était pas un cauchemar qui m'avait sortit de mon sommeil. Je venais d'assister à une conversation mouvementée entre Charlotte, la vendeuse de _Magie, Magique_ et un homme qui recouvrait son visage grâce à une tête de loup, la gueule grande ouverte. Seulement je n'avais rien compris face à la langue étrangère qu'ils utilisaient.

Cette situation paraissait si réelle que je n'avais plus aucun doute sur le monde du surnaturel. Après cette période de fêtes il faudrait que je retourne voir Charlotte pour des explications. En attendant, il ne faut pas que je me prenne la tête.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapitre 7 : Etre en danger, être protéger, faire des aveux.**

PDV Kim :

Le coucou sortait de l'horloge de manière répétitive annonçant dix heures et demie. J'envoyais un bref message à Jared pour le prévenir que j'arrivais et qu'il n'avait pas intérêt à avoir abîmé mes affaires. Je descendis précipitamment les escaliers et passais tel un coup de vent devant la cuisine avant d'ouvrir la porte d'entrée.

**« -Je serais là pour le dîner de ce soir ! »** Lançais-je à mes grands-parents en claquant la porte.

L'esprit de Noël était présent dans la rue et tout nous y faisait penser : les flocons qui se déposaient successivement sur la routes, les arbres, les sentiers, les enfants qui ne parlaient que de cet évènement avec un grand sourire jusqu'aux oreilles, les décorations des maisons qui faisaient étinceler l'ensemble de la ville et la fumée qui s'échappait des cheminées rappelant le climat hivernale.

Stupéfaite face à l'énergie qu'avait déployée la population pour ce jour, mais surtout pour demain, je ne fis pas attention et bousculais quelqu'un alors que j'allais pénétrer dans les bois pour arriver plus vite chez Sam.

_Ça devient habituel…_

**« -Excusez-moi, j'étais distraite…** bredouillais-je devant le regard loufoque de mon interlocuteur. **On se connaît ? »** Tentais-je devant son air étrange.

L'homme me fixait avec insistance et je palis brusquement. Il avait un regard froid et perdu qui me remémoraient une connaissance, sans que je ne puisse l'identifier. Il se rapprocha de moi, le sourire aux coins des lèvres, et tendit une de ses mains crasseuses vers mon visage. Je reculais naturellement, apeurée par cet individu.

Il avait des cheveux long et gras qu'il avait tout de même prit le soin d'accrocher en une queue de cheval négligée, un épais manteau qui recouvrait son corps et de ridicules bottes abîmées.

**« -Eh mon ange, ton éducation n'est pas terminée. »**

Il articula ces mots lentement, d'une voix rauque, cassée par une consommation évidente de cigarette et me souffla son haleine à soulevait le cœur à la figure.

Je fuyais son regard et commençais à paniquer. _Non pas encore._ Mon corps refusait de bouger : mes pieds étaient soudés au sol. Mes pensées se brouillèrent : je n'arrivais plus à réfléchir correctement. L'odieux personnage profita de mon trouble pour se coller à moi et m'entourer de ces bras avec rage et violence. J'en eu le souffle coupée et commençais à tousser bruyamment tout en fixant le sol.

L'adrénaline.

Qu'aurais-je fait sans ? Tentant le tout pour le tout, je le poussais d'un coup sec en y mettant toutes mes forces afin de me détacher de son emprise. _Crie !_ Mes lèvres restèrent closes. Je décidais de prendre mes jambes à mon cou mais il m'en dissuada en me rattrapant sans peine et en serrant fermement mon poignet.

**« -Tu n'es toujours pas docile à ce que je constate, **_**mon ange.**_** »**

Ces paroles me glacèrent. _Docile ? Mon ange ?_

**« -Non pas vous… »** Me mis-je à sangloter.

Comment n'avais-je pas pu le reconnaitre ? Cet être méprisant ! Ce poison qui m'avait gâché mon année de seconde ! Il ricana. J'essayais de me dégager en me débattant : je lui assénais des coups ridiculement faibles qui le faisaient rire jusqu'au moment ou je finis par lui ouvrir la lèvre. Il parut déconcertait un instant et j'en profitais.

_Fuis, c'est le moment ! _

Personne ne m'aiderait. Les alentours étaient déserts. Pourquoi personne ne s'aventure près des bois ? Ah oui les loups… Cette évidence me frappa. Il se cachait de féroces créatures dans cette forêt assoiffées de petits animaux sans défenses. Mon regard se perdu vers l'entrée du sanctuaire de la végétation alors que mon assaillant se jetais sur moi, furieux. Il m'empoigna les cheveux puis tira jusqu'à ce que je sois en position soumise, les jambes tremblantes refusant de m'abaisser à me mettre à genoux.

**« -Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ?** Murmurais-je en grinçant des dents.

**-Me venger. »**

Je tremblais de plus en plus et finissais par me laissais tomber à genoux désespérément dans la boue lorsque je fus soutenue par deux mains brûlantes mais rassurantes.

**« -Une jolie fille comme toi ne devrait pas se salir. »**

J'aurais reconnu cette voix entre mille : Jared. Je ne pus m'empêcher de crier victoire dans ma tête alors que le soulagement s'immisçait dans mon corps.

**« -Vous pouvez enlever vos salles pattes de son bras tout de suite ? Elle n'a pas l'air d'apprécier.»**

Mon sauveur était calme mais laissait transparaitre un soupçon de colère qui faisait vibrer sa voix. Mon agresseur desserra sa poigne au ralenti en affrontant Jared du regard puis ce-dernier m'attira contre lui. Je le remerciais intérieurement d'être intervenu.

Mon cœur tambourinait, j'avais l'impression qu'il allait imploser. J'avais peur pour nous deux. Jared était-il de taille ?

_Si tu savais de quoi cet homme est capable_.

Jared m'enlaça ignorant le danger il me fit respirer calmement et me caressa les cheveux avec patience. Mes tremblements s'atténuèrent dans ses bras protecteurs alors qu'il m'embrassait chastement sur le front, hésitant, se rappelant sûrement de ma réaction regrettable d'hier.

**« -Maintenant j'te bute ! »** siffla Jared en rentrant dans une colère noire.

Il m'ordonna de ne pas bouger et de me tourner pour que je ne vois pas la scène. C'était la première fois que je voyais une personne s'inquiéter autant pour moi. Aurait-il eu la même réaction avec quelqu'un d'autre ?

Je le priais d'arrêter son geste alors qu'il s'élançait en levant le poing.

Mon agresseur qui était resté les mains ballantes à apprécier le spectacle de nos retrouvailles ne vit pas le coup venir.

oOo

L'odieux personnage avait une fracture du crâne, une jambe cassée et bénéficiez d'un séjour très couteux à l'hôpital. Jared n'y avait pas était de main morte et une honteuse partie de moi avait appréciée le moment ou l'homme s'était étalé sur le sol à coté de quelques dents cassées. La neige n'avait jamais autant tirée vers le rouge.

Mais, même si cela pouvait paraitre étrange, je ne me sentais n'y triste, coupable ou responsable du sort de mon agresseur. J'étais indifférente. D'ailleurs pourquoi aurais-je ressenti une quelconque émotion à son égard ? Jared, lui, n'éprouvé qu'un sentiment qui tiré fortement vers la haine.

Une partie de moi était en état de choque alors qu'une autre pensait qu'il n'avait eu que ce qu'il méritait.

Comme j'aurais aimé pouvoir me défendre et lui mettre une raclée à ma façon, en imaginant qu'il aurait été beaucoup plus faible : sentir ses os craqués, l'entendre me supplier de ne pas continuer et l'obliger à demander pardon. Le réduire à l'état de poussière m'aurait été égal tant sa vie était misérable.

Lui, Antonio Sanchez, un assassin recherché depuis trois mois pour le meurtre d'une de mes camarades de classe. Une fille discrète qui avait une confiance aveugle en notre professeur de sciences. On avait retrouvé son corps abandonné, couvert de bleu, au sommet d'un arbre.

Pourquoi Antonio m'en veut-il ? C'est moi qui l'ai dénoncé aux autorités. Aurais-je du le faire après réflexion ? Je connaissais la conséquence de mon choix mais il fallait bien que quelqu'un rende justice, surtout que tout le monde se doutait que c'était lui en vue de sa relation très proche avec la victime.

Le jour où j'avais pénétré au poste de police pour tout leur raconter, je savais déjà qu'il y aurait des représailles. En effet, je n'y ai pas coupé. Pour rentrer chez moi, la police avait appelé un taxi afin de m'escorter. **« C'est plus prudent »** m'avaient-ils affirmé. Vous devinez la suite … Le chauffeur n'était autre qu'Antonio qui avait devançait le vrai taxi. Lorsque la gendarmerie s'était rendu compte que j'étais parti avec un 'mystérieux' chauffeur, ils s'étaient lancés à nos trousses. Heureusement sinon je serais morte.

Antonio s'était depuis échappé de prison et était introuvable alors que plusieurs avis de recherches avaient été déposés dans les mairies, collés sur les murs et passés à la télévision en boucle, affichant un numéro défilant si quelquefois quelqu'un possédait une information.

Tout ce que j'espère c'est qu'il va enfin y retourner ou succomber à ses nombreuses blessures.

Je me pelotais dans les bras de mon sauveur en enfouissant ma tête dans le creux de son épaule et en retenant mes larmes. Cette situation m'avait tout de même chamboulait. Que ce serait-il passé si Jared n'était pas arrivé ? Je n'osais l'imaginer…

**« -Pour la centième fois, c'était de l'auto-défense ! »** Se plaignit Jared devant les deux policiers en charge du dossier.

Je sentis ses muscles se crisper. Les autorités locales avaient été prévenues, il y a une heure, par des individus qui croyaient à une bagarre entre gang. Depuis, ils nous retenaient en nous posant toutes sortent de questions dont celle ou ils demandaient si nous connaissions l'identité de mon agresseur. Je ne sais pourquoi, je leur ai menti. J'ai affirmais ne jamais l'avoir rencontré et ne pas savoir pourquoi il s'en était prit à moi. Peut-être qu'une partie de moi voulait simplement oublier, comme s'il ne s'agissait que d'un énième cauchemar.

**« -Vous allez devoir nous suivre. Et en sachant que personne ne répond chez vous mademoiselle, vous allez devoir attendre plus longtemps au poste étant donné que vous êtes mineure. »**

**-Ecoutez messieurs, c'est le réveillon de Noël, peut-être pouvons-nous reporter notre déclaration ? »** Demandais-je poliment.

J'ai appris auprès de ma mère qu'il ne sert à rien de s'énerver dans cette situation. Ils firent mine de réfléchir puis reprirent :

**« -Suivez-nous. »**

Leur réponse me surprit et je ne sais pourquoi je me mis à pleurer à chaudes larmes contre le torse de Jared. Les goutent salée s'écoulèrent sur mon visage comme de la pluie qui tombe du ciel : en continuité. Je reniflais bruyamment en hoquetant. J'étais fatigué, épuisé par la scène d'avant qui m'avait énormément terrifiée même si je n'osais l'admettre à haute voix.

**« -Nous repasserons**, assura Jared en me frottant le dos et en me collant plus contre lui.

**-Voulez-vous qu'on vous accompagne à la clinique la plus proche ? »**

À présent ils me regardaient inquiets. Je fis non de la tête en essuyant mes larmes qui inondaient le pull de Jared. Peut-être venaient-ils de songer à cette situation si ça avait été leurs filles ou leurs femmes. Ils n'insistèrent pas.

**« -Nous allons faire des recherches sur cet homme et après son rétablissement il sera conduit dans une cellule avant le procès. Car nous imaginons que vous portez plainte.**

**-Bien sûr que nous portons plainte !** Cria Jared exaspéré.

Une infirmière qui venait d'arriver vint s'occuper de moi afin de vérifier si tout était normal. Jared eut du mal à me laisser dans d'autres mains que les siennes mais desserra son emprise au niveau de ma taille et posa ses lèvres, timidement, sur les miennes qui ne résistèrent pas à ce réconfort.

oOo

Une fois toute la foule partie, les policiers rentrés au poste après avoir déposé Antonio à l'hôpital, l'infirmière qui avait d'autres patients à soigner, les témoins qui avaient expliqué leur point de vue sur ce qu'ils avaient entendu, Jared pris ma main et me fit traverser la forêt d'un pas assuré, comme si elle n'avait aucun secret pour lui, et me déposa sur le canapé de la maison ou j'aurais du me rendre plus tôt.

Les propriétaires s'étaient absentés au supermarché, de ce fait, nous étions seuls. Pas de garçons immatures, de couples, ou de filles curieuses.

**« -Tu te sens bien ? **Me demanda Jared en prenant ma main dans la sienne et me fixant intensément.

**-Oui grâce à toi, **souris-je en me mordant la joue intérieure.** Sans toi … »**

Je me redressais prestement et me blotti contre Jared, mon cœur battant la chamade. Il resserra notre contact et chacun se calma dans les bras de l'autre.

**« -J'aurai du mettre fin à sa vie, à cette ordure ! ** Murmura-t-il, sa tête perdu dans mon cou. **Tout ça c'est ma faute en plus ! Si je ne t'avais pas pris tes affaires… Je suis désolé.**

**-Ne dis pas de bêtises, tu m'as sauvé la vie. »**

Je pris son visage entre mes paumes et l'obligeais à relever sa tête. Il détourna son regard et ferma ses paupières. Il culpabilisait. Je passais une de mes mains dans ses cheveux et redescendis le long de sa joue avant de l'embrasser à la commissure des lèvres. Je le senti se détendre et il rouvrit les yeux en me dévorant du regard.

**« -Arrête, tu me mets mal à l'aise**, me plaignis-je en grimaçant.

**- Tu es si belle », **sourit-il.

Je me sentis fondre sous ses paroles puis je me mis à réfléchir. Oui, j'ai un don pour me mettre à penser au mauvais moment.

Etait-ce une de ses phrases préenregistrées qu'il sortait à toutes ses conquêtes ? Peinée par cette supposition, je le repoussais et me callais dans le divan.

Jared me lança un regard d'incompréhension et, blessé, il s'installa sur une chaise en face.

Je décidais de commençais un interrogatoire personnelle.

**« -Comment ce fait-il que tu sois venus ? Je t'avais dis que j'arrivais…Pourquoi t'es-tu déplacé ?**

**-Lorsque j'ai reçu ton message, je me suis mis à fixer la fenêtre et j'ai remarqué qu'il s'était mit à neiger de nouveau. Je me suis dit qu'il serait bête que tu reprennes froid et j'ai préféré te ramener tes affaires. Je voulais te prévenir mais j'ai effacé ton SMS donc je n'avais plus ton numéro. Je suis passé par la forêt pour gagner du temps et là je t'ai vu avec ce mec…, **déblatéra-t-il d'une voix diablement sexy et coléreuse. »

Il fixait ses mains et je le surpris à avoir de légers tremblements.

**« -Mais tu n'avais pas mes paquets avec toi**, repris-je.

**-Ils sont sur la table de la cuisine. Je l'ai ai oublié, j'avais la tête ailleurs. Disons que tu occupais mes pensées et lorsque je me suis aperçu de ma boulette j'étais déjà bien enfonçais dans les bois donc je me suis dit que nous pourrions faire le chemin retour ensemble pour venir les récupérer. Bien sûr j'aurais fait attention pour que tu ne tombes pas malade. »**

Je rougis comme une tomate. J'occupais ses pensées ! Du moins c'est ce qu'il disait. Ou était la vérité dans ces propos ? Et si tout n'était que mensonges ?

**« -Pourquoi tu as menti, tout à l'heure, quand tu as dit que tu ne connaissais pas cet homme ?**

**-Je n'ai pas menti, **répondis-je doucement essayant de prendre une voix correcte.

**-Si. Ton rythme cardiaque n'était pas normal, j'en conclus que tu n'as pas dit la vérité. D'ailleurs là tu mens.**

**-Tu oses dire que je ne suis pas honnête ? **

**-Je n'ai pas dit ça !**

**-C'est ce que tu insinues, **m'énervais-je en me relevant et croisant mes bras sur ma poitrine.

**-Pourquoi tu ne veux pas me le dire ? **

**-J'ai mes raisons. »**

Mais moi-même j'ignore lesquelles. Oublier est-ce suffisant ? Ou ais-je peur de nouvelles représailles ? Mettre Jared dans la confidence serait-il dangereux pour lui ?

**-Tu n'as pas confiance en moi ?**

**-Tu tiens vraiment à parler de confiance ? **M'emportais-je.

**-Tu as quelque chose à me reprocher ?**

**-Eh bien oui ! Ta soudaine attention, ton comportement, la manière dont tu me regardes, tout ceci n'est pas normal ! Suis-je ta nouvelle proie ?**

**-Ma proie ? Jamais je ne te considérais comme toutes les autres filles. Kim, tu es si unique. »**

Entendre mon nom sortir de sa bouche me fit tressaillir. Il avait soufflé ce mot avec une telle passion qui avait fait vibrer ce son en mélodie jusqu'à mes oreilles. Je m'avançais lentement vers lui.

**« -Tu es si convainquant »**, raillais-je.

Il parut encore plus blessé que précédemment et me fixais comme s'il remarqué une personnalité de moi-même qui lui avait échappée. Une partie de moi qui se protège derrière une robuste carapace. Une partie de moi qui doute, qui aimerait tout savoir, mais qui a peur de souffrir par amour. Et qu'est-ce que l'Amour ? Le dictionnaire donnerait très précisément cette définition : sentiment d'affection, d'attirance sentimentale et sexuelle entre deux personnes.

Personnellement, je trouve cette définition assez vague. Elle ne nous renseigne pas assez. Par exemple, elle ne vous dit pas que l'Amour est une maladie qui vous consume petit à petit et qui peut vous rendre fou. Elle ne vous dit pas non plus que votre cœur peut se mettre à saigner à tout moment. Elle ne vous dit pas que vous pourriez mourir pour votre partenaire s'il le fallait. Elle ne vous dit pas que vous allez passer les plus beaux souvenirs de votre vie. Elle ne vous dit pas que l'eau et la nourriture deviennent superflues tant que vous avez votre amoureux. Elle ne vous dit pas que la distance entre vous deux peut vous faire souffrir chaque jour qu'il passe. Elle ne vous dit pas que personne n'a trouvé de remède à cette maladie.

Non cette définition ne communique que le bonheur de tomber amoureux, la joie de ressentir ne serait-ce qu'une fois ce sentiment pour quelqu'un. Car oui, à travers ces quelques lignes on peut comprendre ce que ressentent deux êtres unis.

**« - Donne-moi juste une raison de croire en toi Jared. »**

Mon organe vital allait finir par imploser et pour de bon ! Mon tourmenteur se leva de sa chaise et se rapprocha, à son tour, de moi. Il replaça une mèche de mes cheveux derrière mon oreille et m'embrassa la tempe. Son contact était doux, léger et ses gestes très précis. Ses mains brûlantes se déposèrent le long de mes hanches et ses yeux croisèrent les miens. Un courant électrique me traversa. Son visage se rapprocha du mien, je pouvais sentir son haleine chaude, voir le désir qui pétillait dans ses yeux. Il allait me donner un baiser ! Notre troisième aujourd'hui.

**« -Jared tu es là ? »** Cria une voix depuis l'entrée.

_Qui a osé interrompre ce moment ?! _

Je vis avec déception ce dernier reculer son visage et me relâcher. Mon magnifique tableau se brisa. Il ne m'embrasserait pas et je resterais sur ma faim. Comme si Jared avait remarqué ma frustration, il me fit un sourire malicieux en ajoutant un clin d'œil. Je levais les yeux au ciel et mis de la distance entre nos deux corps.

**« -Désolé nous interrompons quelque chose ? **Demanda Emilie en portant un sac de course.

**-Trois fois rien,** répondis-je. **Nous discutions. »**

oOo

Après avoir aidé Emilie et Sam à ranger leurs articles de supermarché, je décidais qu'il était tant que je parte.

**« -Attend une seconde**, me pria Emilie, **je voulais te montrer une recette pour voir ce que tu en penses. D'ailleurs si tu acceptes, viens manger demain soir. Il y aura Rachel et Leah ainsi que la petite bande de sauvage que tu as rencontré.**

**-Il faut que je demande à mes grands-parents avant**, répondis-je gênée.

**-Oui bien sûr, je comprends.** (Elle fit un signe de main aux garçons.) **Allez ouste ! Je ne veux pas que vous sachiez ce que je vais préparer demain. Sortez. **

Ils se dirigèrent vers le salon, lieu de pur bonheur, quelques minutes auparavant.

Emilie me prit par le bras et chuchota :

**« -Nous avons interrompu quelque chose pas vrai ?**

**-Oui**, confirmais-je. **Mais ce n'est pas grave !** La rassurais-je.

**-Tu veux me raconter ? »**

Se confier fait toujours du bien et retire un poids de la conscience, aussi répondis-je :

**« -Je ne sais pas quoi penser avec Jared… Je ne sais pas s'il est sincère.**

**-Oh, ça a un rapport avec ce que nous t'avons dit avec Rachel ? **

**-En parti, mais j'ai peur d'être déçue ou de souffrir.**

**-Jared est honnête, »** affirma-t-elle en faisant un signe de la tête.

Le fait qu'une autre personne prononce ces mots me rassura. Emilie me sourit comme une bonne amie et m'offrit un muffin. J'acceptais car il était midi passé et je n'avais toujours pas mangé.

**« -Alors cette recette ?**

**-Je pensais faire ceci, **dit-elle en me montrant une photo d'un magazine.

**-Ça m'a l'air bien gourmand !**

**-Tu as vu les carcasses qu'on a à remplir ? Je ne suis même pas sûr d'en avoir assez. » **

Nous rîmes un bon moment puis Sam et Jared alertés par nos sons de joie accoururent pour plaisanter un peu aussi. Je finis par rassembler mes affaires afin de rentrer chez moi. Je pris les cadeaux, embrassé mes hôtes, et sans un regard pour Jared j'ouvris la porte et sortis.

**« - Kim, laisse-moi te raccompagner. » **Supplia l'homme qui faisait battre mon cœur.

J'acquiesçais et nous rentrâmes à pieds après que j'eu lourdement insisté pour ne pas faire chauffer la voiture. Nous marchâmes sans ouvrir la bouche, profitant du calme que nous offrait la nature. Rien n'était plus beau que la végétation et ses animaux. C'était elle qui permettait la vie sur terre et c'était elle qui la reprenait sans besoin de justification.

Une fois devant chez moi je remerciais faiblement Jared pour m'avoir escorté. Devais-je lui faire la bise ? Je n'eus pas le temps de la réflexion car il saisit prestement mes lèvres et avec habileté m'embrassa avec fougue et passion. Je fermais les yeux et me laissait transporter au paradis. Son corps pressé contre le mien, ses mains dans mes cheveux, sa bouche contre la mienne, me faisait perdre la tête.

Son baiser était rempli d'affection qu'il me transmettait et que je recevais sans problème. J'essayais de répondre à ce surplus de tendresse en incérant dans cette passion tout ce que je ressentais.

À bout de souffle, je m'écartais et rencontrais son regard qui avait repris cet éclat qui n'appartenait qu'à lui.

**« -Tu doutes toujours de mes sentiments ?**

**-Non, **soufflais-je en baissant la tête.

**-Très bien car ce que je vais te dire je ne l'ai encore jamais dit à personne. »**

Intrigué par cette soudaine confession je relevais la tête. Jared me fixa intensément comme s'il n'y avait que moi autour de nous. Rien d'autre. Un sourire illumina son visage alors que son buste se soulevait au rythme rapide de sa respiration. Etait-il gêné ? Ses joues se colorèrent d'un beau rouge cramoisie alors que les miennes devait être écarlates.

**« -Je t'aime. »**

Mon visage s'éclaira du plus beau sourire que je pouvais offrir tant j'étais heureuse. Sans une hésitation je me mis sur la pointe des pieds et déposais de nouveau mes lèvres sur les siennes en murmurant :

**« -Moi aussi. »**

Comment étais-je tombé amoureuse de cet inconnu si rapidement ? Pourquoi m'attirait-il tel un aimant ? Comment pouvais-je affirmer que lui et moi serions ensemble pour très longtemps ?

Est-ce que je vous ai déjà dit que je me pose souvent des questions au mauvais moment ?

* * *

Bonjour ! ^^

Toujours de Grands Merci à vous qui suivez cette histoire (:

J'espère que cette suite vous aura plu ! Si oui, laissez moi une Review; si non, laissez moi une review (;

La suite sera publiée dans deux semaines et peut-être avec un chouilla de retard comme ce chapitre :S

Bonne journée, je vous aime ! ^^


End file.
